Healing Sand
by Aila Shae
Summary: Kana wants to escape her past, but when she finally leaves her homeland and gets tangled up with the two sand shinobi brothers, will everything start to fall apart? Can Gaara protect those he loves? Or will a treacherous war rip them all apart? How much longer can Gaara stand before finally breaking? Rated T for mild violence and mild swearing
1. bloody tears

_**My bloody tears come from crying out all the ones that are clear**_

* * *

><p>"Boe?" Kana kneeled on a patch of blood soaked grass, salty tears flowed down her pale face commingling with dried patches of blood before gravity dooms them to leave her cheek and hit the ground. Her Sensei, Matehri Boe, lay lifelessly on the ground before her. Crimson blood oozed from a fatal Kunai wound that pierced his torso. His black fur jacket was stained a dark red. Boe's once brown eyes were glazed over as he stared longingly at the stars. His greying hair was wet with sweat and blood. The moon was hidden behind dark clouds, as if in mourning.<p>

Kana casted her gaze around the clearing, several trees joined the dead on the ground. Patches of brown grass and snow were splattered with blood. The Anbu leader's body rested against a fallen tree, dried blood stained his neck and clothing.

Shakily, Kana stood to her feet. _Who is he?_ Her fingers tugged on the mask until it broke away from his face. She gasped in horror and she fell back onto her knees, something was prodding into her side, and a large paw rested itself on her leg. Kana took a deep breath before assuring the creature next to her that she was ok.

It took her awhile to actually look back at the dead man in front of her, her brother. His name was Tsukari, his silvery eyes were now lifeless and his white hair hung messily across his forehead.

_I'm so sorry Tsukari. _She turned her attention to Storm, a silvery white wolf. He was young but protective. His mate Blizzard, a bright blue eyed wolf stood not too far off. The rest of the pack were cautiously patrolling the edge of the trees. The only indication of the wolves' presence was their glowing yellow, green and blue eyes.

Kana wiped the blood and tears off of her face, ruining her white winter jacket. Exhaustion overcame her as the world went black.

* * *

><p><em>Three Anbu from the Village Hidden in the Snow stood in front of Kana. One of them, a short haired male shinobi, stood further back behind the others. He must be the tracker. The other two Shinobi were close-ranged combat types. All of them concealed their chakra. Kana scanned the clearing for any signs of Boe but found nothing.<em>

_A fourth Anbu grabbed her from behind, yanking down her hood to reveal her face. The blade of his Kunai pressed against her neck. This particular Anbu wore an Arctic fox mask, concealing his face. Kana sensed two more Anbu behind him._

_"Disgrace…." The man growled. Tension filled the air as they all waited for something to happen._

_And his name was Boe._

_Kana's mentor charged at man, the sharpened Kunai now produced a small crimson stream, flowing smoothly down Kana's neck. The sudden distraction weakened the shinobi's grip and Kana tore herself free, taking the kunai with her. The man cursed and pulled out a katana, dodging Boe's attack and slicing the air, missing by a mere inch. The other Anbu had formed a small circle around Kana, Boe and the Shinobi they assumed was the leader._

_Suddenly one of the Anbu broke the circle, throwing several kunai and shurikan towards Kana. She dived to the left, dodging the attacks. But a second Anbu had thrown a kunai she never noticed, time seemed to slow down as Boe jumped in front of her. The Kunai buried itself into his stomach._

_In the moments before he took his last breath, Boe spoke three words: "Go to Suna."_

_No, no…Boe. Kana fell to her knees, her stomach burned like liquid hot iron. Her vision blurred, dark chakra formed around her and for one split second Kana's raven dark hair turned snowy white and her icy blue eyes faded into a silvery white. Then she disappeared in the swirling mass of black chakra._

She couldn't remember anything after that. Just the smell of blood and a lingering promise in her head…_I will Kill them…_ The menacing voice slowly faded away.

* * *

><p>Kana woke with a start, her muscles ached, hunger pains plagued her stomach and she wondered how long she had been sleeping. <em>Why am I outside?...<em> The events that took place before she passed out came crashing down on her. Kana pushed herself back onto her feet, disturbing the cluster of wolves around her.

_No wonder I didn't freeze to death. _

One by one the heads of several wolves popped out of the snow, some almost blending in, one was as black as night except for the gray hairs that now dotted his pelt.

_Why don't you guys think I'm a monster?_ Storm just licked her hand as if he could hear her thoughts.

Kana forced herself to look around the clearing, to the fallen tree and the bodies of innocent lives. They were gone. Trails of blood and gouges in the snow brought the invisible bodies to one side of the clearing; a small mound of loosely packed snow took the tracks place. Kana stared at the black wolf, Borujo the Alpha male, he held her gaze. Borujo shook the snow from his pelt and tilted his snout to the night sky his eyes formed black slits and his ears flattened on the top of his head. At first a low guttural sound came from his throat then it developed into a low single howl. His mate Kya, a shadowed white Alpha female stood elegantly next to Borujo, she howled as well, slightly higher pitched then Borujo's. Storm and his smaller black brother Tiny followed their parents. Then followed the Omegas, soon every wolf in the Land of Snow was singing a sad song for the dead.

By the time the song had completely died down, Kana had gathered all the tools and supplies that she would need in order to survive. Swinging the heavy knapsack over her shoulder, Kana glanced at the small clearing one last time and then she ventured out into the forest. The pack trotting confidently at her heels.

_Tsukari hates me I know that but I never thought he would hate me enough to kill me. I guess I underestimated my people's desire to have me dead. Maybe it was best if I left? But Suna….that's so far! Why? Why me?_

Kana shuddered as the voice rejoined her thoughts; "Naïve little girl."

_** Scream, my darling-because no one can hear you….**_

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading!<p> 


	2. Onto the Ice

WARNING: reviewing is advised.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

This chapter will be longer than the previous, bloody tears were sort of an introduction to Kana's past. There was a time skip so Kana is now 15. (If you didn't know she was 14 in the last chapter.)

* * *

><p>Kana laid flat on the ice, she had been laying there for hours, and her black hair was concealed inside of the white fur jacket. All of her clothing was white; bandages covered her exposed upper-neck all the way up to her lower eye lids. A bow rested on the ice in front of her, a few makeshift arrows laid next to it.<p>

About a hundred yards in front of her sat a polar bear. Its black eyes were focused on the seal hole at its paws. Kana would wait. Wait until it finally makes its catch, then she would wait some more. One good thing about the wilderness in the Land of Snow is that it had taught her patience over the years. As long as it meant survival, she would do almost anything.

As Kana watched the great white bear her thoughts drifted into her memories. The few that she remembered of her family, the day the village was attacked, and the day Boe found her. The days she spent wandering the forest after his death. Boe had once asked her to leave the Land of Snow if something happened to him; he wanted her to go to Suna. Where the shinobi were used to harsh weather all year round and the people were less likely to ask questions. But she couldn't leave, not yet.

A loud splash startled Kana back into the present. The Polar bear was scooping a large seal out of the hole, blood stained the bears paws and the surrounding ice. The white beast clamped its powerful jaws around the animals' thick neck, after a few minutes the seal's struggling ceased. Satisfied, the bear dragged its prey away from the hole, slowly making its way over to Kana's hiding place.

Kana tensed her muscles and held her breath. Praying silently that the beast wouldn't spot her. Then the wind betrayed her, shifting so that Kana's scent would travel towards the predator. Kana slowly outstretched her arm towards her bow, when her fingertips touched the smooth wood the bear dropped its kill and sniffed the air. Black eyes scanned the mounds of snow. He sniffed the air once more, and then turned back to his meal. Kana let out the breath she had been holding, the bears head whipped around and stared at her.

_Damn it! _Kana scrambled for her bow and an arrow, the bear was lumbering towards her its huge body accelerating across the ice. Kana jumped to the top of the hill of snow and strung her bow. The bears massive front paws smashed into the compacted snow, Kana stumbled slightly her arrow lodged itself into the bears right shoulder. The bear's jaws parted in a pained roar, the beast snarled at her and reared on its hind legs so its claws could reach her. Kana released another arrow, this time it planted itself into the creature's throat. The white bears growls turned into desperate gasps for air. Crimson blood flowed from the wound.

Kana took a deep breath and quickly gathered both of her arrows. With her Kunai she skinned the bear and gathered what meat she could. The rest she cut into strips and laid them on the ice. She gutted the seal and dumped the bear and seal entrails into the seal hole, which she covered with snow.

She took a large white blanket out of her knapsack and wrapped all of the extra meat in it, then tied it up securely and buried it in the center of the snow drift. She cut out large blocks of hardened snow and formed a wall around it like a small igloo. Then she gathered up all of her things; the meat, her bow and arrows and as many of the bones that she could carry.

* * *

><p>The moon was high over Kana's head when she finally reached the small cave that had been her home for the past 2 years. A couple small white wolf cubs playfully attacked her as she entered. Kana tossed them a seal bone, which they carried off happily stumbling under its weight. A large grey male wolf trotted up to her growling happily. He was followed by a pure white female, her belly swollen in pregnancy. The male nudged her hand with the tip of his snout.<p>

She dropped the rest of the bones next to Storm, the wolf growled happily and grabbed a large meaty bone and turned towards Blizzard his mate. The two wolves walked off to a secluded corner of the cave. The rest of the pack picked through the pile of bones, leaving nothing behind.

Kana walked to the back of the cave and started a small fire where she cooked her food and ate in silence. The flickering flames from the fire lapped at the cave walls, illuminating the pictures that had been there for centuries. Boe had taken her here once when he was teaching her of the histories.

* * *

><p>Kana held her sensei's hand as he led her through the forest, Storm and Tiny scrambled behind them, playfully chasing each other's tails and biting their opponent's ear. Boe ignored them and continued forward, a few hundred feet in front of them, a large cave jutted out from the ground. Boe stopped at the mouth of the cave and kneeled down to Kana's height, for a moment he looked into her big icy blue eyes, and then he stood up and nodded.<p>

"You're ready." He stated simply. Without another word he led her into the darkness of the cave.

"What are those?" Kana asked with the innocence of a child. She pointed to the walls where countless drawings morphed with the grey stone.

"Paintings." He replied, "The histories of this land, the Land of Snow." Boe walked up to the first picture, gesturing for Kana to follow.

"This," He pointed to a painting of a black wolf with ice blue eyes, "Is known as the Kuma."

"Kuma?" Kana frowned. She examined the wolf closely, its fur was to dark and its eyes were too bright. Beneath it was a mountain…no a volcano, it rested on an island surrounded by ice and water. The wolf was looking down at something.

"What's he looking at?" She looked closer at the island, yet found nothing.

"_She,_" Boe corrected her, "Is looking at her creation. A few hundred years ago the Kuma was created out of the strongest emotions: love, pain, anger, and courage. But there was always more pain and anger in the world. And for the Kuma she needed a way to separate herself from the problems of humans. So she took the form of a wolf and left the mainland. In the middle of the ocean she created a frozen volcano; here she lived in peace from ninja until she discovered a new emotion: loneliness. Naturally she tried to cure her loneliness by creating wolves to live here; she provided them with plentiful prey, perfect weather, and safety from human hunters. However, everything changed after the first great ninja war. There were many rogue ninja from all the villages looking for a place to stay, away from the memories of war. They seeked out her island and made it their home, eventually forming a small village that grew over the years. The Kuma, never wanting to feel anger or pain again, allowed them to stay as long as they didn't ruin the land or harm her family. This peace lasted for almost 2 centuries, then she attacked the vill-"

"Why did she attack them?" Kana interrupted. She had followed his story by the various paintings on the wall. Wolves-silver, black, white and grey- were in every painting. Behind them Tiny and storm curled up together and drifted off to sleep.

"The Kuma was furious with the way man was mistreating her world." He answered, "People litter, create landfills, pollute and take more than what they need to live."

"Blinded by anger, pain and now even hatred, she attacked the village. Her goal was to kill the youngest daughter of the village's leader. Instead she killed countless shinobi, as well as civilians. The lord of the village ordered the Kuma to be sealed within his daughter by a stranger, who claimed to be skilled in sealing jutsu."

Kana smoothed her hand over a picture of three black wolves, the Kuma in front, her icy blue eyes blazed with anger. "Did it work?" She asked, her voice barely a whisper.

"To an extent, he did the jutsu backwards, morphing the two together as one. If they are ever separated again the girl will die."

"Why are there black wolves? Shouldn't there only be white so they can blend into the snow?" Kana was now watching the two cubs, silver and black, brothers nonetheless.

"There is a legend," Boe glanced at Tiny, "that the Kuma's blood was passed down to the wolves that reside on this island. Some of them adopted her black fur."

Kana sat silently for a moment, then asked terrible questions: "Am I the girl? Is that why my hair is so dark? And my eyes are blue? Is that why they hate me?" She starred at the ground; silent tears flowed down her face.

"Yes, you are that girl." He paused for a moment, "Come it's time to head back. Tomorrow you will practice your Kekkei Genkai some more."

Kana carried a sleepy Tiny in her arms as she struggled through the snow, "Why can't you just show me how to do it. I'm no good at it."

She had already forgotten why she had been crying.

Boe sighed and slid a hand through his greying hair, "you should know that Kekkei Genkai's are unique for the different clans. I don't have that special ability."

"Well you should." Kana pouted as Tiny jumped out of her arms and tackled his brother into a furry heap.

Boe laughed. "Yes, well. You need to be born with the ability my dear."

"What's so special about it anyway?" Kana looked utterly perplexed. What was the point? Couldn't he just teach her to breathe fire or something?

"You're Kekkei Genkai allows you to visualize anything you may want, or need, and your chakra makes it real. The only drawback is the amazing amount of chakra needed to sustain it. It's called the Land of Snow's creation Jutsu." He sounded envious.

They reached the clearing, a small log house rested in the center. Home.

"Go to bed, tomorrow you will learn to control it." Boe ordered, shooing Storm and Tiny away to their homes as well.

* * *

><p>Kana woke with a start; the glowing embers from the fire were still warm. She brought them back to life in an instant. Storm yawned next to her and shook out his pelt.<p>

Today was the day; it was finally time for her to leave. She took a deep breath before gathering up all of her things into her knapsack. She left all of the leftover food for the pack; she owed them for their protection after all.

Kana took one last look around her small home before putting out the fire and turning towards the mouth of the cave, her journey has just begun.

It took her two years to get ready for this trip. Two years of planning and practicing. Two years of studying different languages and dialects. Two years of gathering tools and supplies. Two years of doing everything you could imagine to be ready for a journey this large, and yet she still had no idea where to start.

Storm did. He trotted out in front of her, Blizzard-being his mate- instinctively followed, Kana trailing on their heels.

Storm led them to the place Kana killed the bear the day before. He sniffed along the snow until he found what he was looking for, and then he began to dig furiously. Moments later he dragged out a large white blob. The white "blob" was the bear meat Kana had wrapped up previously. _How did he know about that?_

Kana cut open the blanket with a hunting knife and grabbed a few pounds of the frozen meet to take with her, the rest she would leave for the pack.

"Thank you." She whispered as she watched her companions for the last time. Then she turned towards her destination.

* * *

><p>Every few 100 feet Kana traveled she turned around, and every time she did so, the two wolves were no more than twenty feet away. They stopped when she stopped, they continued when she continued. Kana was silently begging them to turn around and go home, but hour after hour the persistent canine's trailed her. <em>I give up. <em>For the hundredth time she turned around and with a heavy sigh she whistled once telling him it was alright to follow, Storm happily trotted up to Kana's side, Blizzard in tow.

The trio traveled on the seemingly endless ice for almost 3 hours before Kana decided it would be best to stop for the night. Once she had seeked out an appropriate shelter- which was really just a huge mound of snow, - she began to dig a makeshift cave out of it. Then she ate the rest of the meat, raw or not, it was food and right now she was grateful for it. What she didn't consume was left for Storm and Blizzard, who did not complain when it came to the small portions.

Overcome by weariness Kana curled up in a ball and hoped she wouldn't freeze to death, the wolves laid down next to her, sharing their warmth.

* * *

><p>Kana was in the desert, Suna maybe, it was the only desert she knew of, it was just like her homeland, but it was warm sand instead of cool snow. And here you couldn't freeze to death, though you could probably be cooked under the heat of the sun. Funny how different yet oddly familiar the two places were, Suna and Snow.<p>

She had her bow with her, hunting. A desert hare entered her line of sight; its black beady eyes looked into hers as she pulled back on her bow.

-BARK-

The rabbit's nose twitched, she closed her eyes picturing the perfect kill.

-BARK-

She let go of the arrow….

-BARK-

It never hit its target.

* * *

><p>Kana's eyes snapped open, a dream, just a-<p>

-BARK-

Blinking sleep from her eyes, Kana managed to scramble to her feet clumsily. Storm stood in front of Blizzard facing north, his fur bristling along his spine as he barked, growled and snarled at a strange bobbing blob in the distance.

Kana needed to blink a few more times to get her vision cleared up before she understood what was going on. Sleds, coming straight for them. She knew all too well she couldn't outrun a dog sled team, maybe Storm could, but Blizzard can't, maybe if she wasn't pregnant.

Gradually, the figure on the horizon grew larger and larger, a ginormous sled at that. It had to take at least 20 full grown sled dogs to propel it along the ice. The closer it got, the more restless Storm grew, his impatience was growing every second, but both he and Kana knew they had no chance of outrunning them. Their only option was to wait.

The monstrosity halted about 50 feet away from where Kana stood, bow in hand and ready for anything.

A man, who looked to be about her age walked toward her at a leisurely pace. _Does he even care?_ Another man followed wearing what appeared to be cat ears? Yes something like that.

The first man-the leader-she assumed, had crimson red hair, like nothing she's ever seen. His clothing was red and grey with underlying fishnet. His eyes were rimmed black, like a raccoons, with pale green irises. But the thing about this man that stood out the most was the blood red tattoo of the love kanji on his forehead. His expression was unreadable, as were his eyes.

The other man was just as equally strange. His head was covered by a black hood, so she couldn't see his hair color, his eyes were black and not as big as the first mans'. Instead of a tattoo on his forehead he wore purple face paint.

Both men carried something on their backs.

Kana could sense an immense amount of chakra pouring from the first, the second wasn't as powerful, but was still incredibly strong.

Storm, being not the brightest creature in the world, leaped at the first man and sunk his fangs into his right leg.

"NO!" Kana screamed, she didn't even know who these people were and Storm had already made them enemies.

The man never flinched or even did anything to acknowledge the fact that a fully grown 200 pound wolf was biting his leg. He actually seemed to be bored, and maybe he was.

Looking closer Kana noticed his leg beginning to crack and pieces began to fall to the ground in small piles of…Sand?

_Am I still dreaming? This has to be a dream…_

Kana could sense his immense amount of chakra.

The man kicked storm off of his leg, then he glanced at Kana.

"Who are you?" He said his voice cold as ice.

* * *

><p>MWUHAHAHA CLIFFHANGER...<p>

Sorry I haven't updated in a long time, but here's my second revision, I hope it was a lot better than the first version of chapter 2!

Please review!


	3. Realization

If I don't get at least 20 reviews by Halloween I might drop this story, I just don't think enough people are reading it…. :(

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto, because if I did I would be on my private yacht somewhere scuba diving.

So sorry about such a short chapter, but I just wanted to update so here we go

* * *

><p>GAARA:<p>

He knew exactly who she was, this is his mission after all, and he did do the research. Gaara takes his job very seriously, but to be safe (despite the fact that it was obviously her) he had to ask:

"Who are you?"

When he really wanted to ask; _why the hell did that mutt just attack me?_

But, back to more important matters.

Gaara examined the girl in front of him, she looked to be about his age, despite the fact that he was at least 8 inches taller than her. She had sad, yet determined icy blue eyes. Somehow he thought he could see cracks in her irises, similar to when ice cracks but never breaks completely. She wore a thick white fur jacket, unzipped. Underneath was a thinner white hoody, a fluffy white scarf protected her neck from the freezing snow. Her gloves were white as were her boots and pants. She was basically dressed in white from head to toe, camouflage of course. The only things that stood out about this girl was her dark midnight black hair that fell past her shoulders, and her sad eyes.

"Who am I?" The girl whispered, barely audible. Gaara looked into her eyes, ignoring the growls he received from the mutt at her feet. He saw something; a sudden flash of memories maybe?

"Who are you?" he repeated actually anticipating an answer this time.

"That's none of your concern." The girl snapped, glaring into his face again. "Who are you?!" she said putting an unnecessary emphasis on the 'you'.

Gaara glared at her, forcing his temper down he motioned for Kankuro. His older brother moved towards them warily, sizing up the wolves fangs. Gaara turned his back on Kana and walked back to the sleds, "I'm going to bed. Be useful and bring her in."

Gaara was having a bad day. Maybe he might consider sleeping tonight.

* * *

><p>KANA:<p>

Neither of them was from her old village, that she was certain. Their clothing was strange, their hair had too much color same with the eyes.

The first man, who she had presumed was the leader, had bright crimson hair and pale sea foam green eyes, something about them was…off? No…just, different. He wore a white cloak that concealed a maroon uniform with a black shirt and long pants underneath. Strapped to his back was a gourd. He had a red tattoo of the love kanji on his forehead, just under the hairline and above his left eye.

The second man was dressed in a black jumpsuit, overtop the jumpsuit was the same white cloak that the first man wore. He had three ginormous scrolls strapped around his back. The most striking thing about him was the purple face paint drawn on his face.

Then the crimson haired man spoke, "Who are you?" His eyes never left hers.

Kana blinked, trying desperately to break contact with his eyes she looked down at her feet.

"Who are you?" He repeated, this time he wasn't asking, but demanding. His voice dripping with ice.

"_Who am I…?"_

Memories, forgotten and unwanted, flooded her mind all at once. The village being attacked by the Kuma, the little girl watching from the safety of the walls, the men grabbing her white hair and her arms, her father pushing the men away trying to reach her, her mother screaming, begging, pleading. That man…the one that sealed it away. Tsukari held her down as the beast took over. She remembered the horror on his face when her hair changed from snowy white to raven black and her eyes changed from dark grey to icy blue. Her mother screaming her name as the Kuma took control, her beloved brother's screams of pain as she raked her massive claws down his face.

The man who had did this to her was gone, but she would never forget his eyes.

Wait is that…._Boe?_

Close to tears, Kana looked up and realized the man had grown considerably taller. Wait...no...She had fallen on her knees. Where was the first man? Did he leave already?

The man sighed; almost reluctantly he motioned for her to get up.

Kana got up slowly afraid that her knees would buckle. Storm leaned against her, offering his support. She smiled down at the young wolf.

"Kankuro." He looked at her and grinned, "Now that you know me, your name?"

Kana's head snapped up to his face and she realized that he was closer now. She gripped her Kunai, Storm didn't attack, but he perked up his ears.

"Kana." _Damn it! Why didn't I lie!_

"Where are you going anyway?" Kankuro frowned.

"Umm….away I guess." She sighed, "To Sunagakure." Kana looked up at him, he looked utterly surprised.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" Kankuro started laughing, "You weren't going to walk all the way to Suna from here were you?"

"Uh…Yes…?" Kankuro stopped laughing when he realized that Kana was serious. "Well, you do know that there's an Ocean right?" He smirked again. "Or did you just plan on walking through it?"

Kana blushed, "What else am I supposed to do?!"

Kankuro rolled his eyes, "Get a boat. Come with us were from Suna anyway, be thankful you don't have to walk for the rest of your life."

He grabbed her hand, earning a snarl from Storm, and pulled her toward the sleds. Storm and blizzard followed close behind carrying her belongings.

* * *

><p>KANKURO:<p>

"Gaara." Kankuro stood behind his younger brother, who was currently searching the ice as the sled's sped along.

"Is she here?" Gaara never even turned around to acknowledge his presence.

"About that…Why is she here? Our mission was to-"

"I know what the mission is." He turned around to face his brother, his arms folded across his chest. "Besides, what's so wrong with offering a little help? She would probably be dead by now if it weren't for me."

"Or maybe not. You would have never ordered the stop unless you have something to gain from her. Now tell me what it is." Kankuro stared into his pale green eyes. Gaara turned back around so his gaze was fixed on the ice in front of them. In the distance he could see a small village, gradually growing larger on the horizon.

"Just see if you can get any information out of her." He replied half-heartedly.

"Information?!" Kankuro snapped, "What information could she possibly have! She's just some random rogue we picked up on the ice. What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Look around you Kankuro, she's _that_ girl. We entered this land through the village and every single person was the same. White hair, grey eyes, white clothing. All of them look the same, so what would the chances be of seeing a teenage girl with black hair and blue eyes, in the middle of the ice, with two wolves. Now do you understand?"

Kankuro's eyes widened in shock, "So you think…Gaara that's crazy, it's just a myth."

_But still, could it really be?_

"Is that why you saved her? Because you could relate?"

Gaara chuckled "No, not entirely." He glanced back at Kankuro, "I believe those two may have known each other."

* * *

><p><strong>KANA:<strong>

The cabin was filled with furs, Kana winced when she saw a wolf pelt sitting among an array of animals she had never seen, bears of all different colors, striped cats and even a few leopards.

Blizzard shared the small cabin with her, the she wolf was fast asleep in one of the far corners, and Kana took off her jacket and scarf laying them in a neat pile on the floor in front of her. Then she curled up next to Blizzard and fell into a dreamless, restless sleep.

* * *

><p>When Kana woke up Blizzard was gone, and instead of seeing the familiar cave wall, she came face to face with hard wood panels. Shocked Kana stood up, cursing when her head hit the roof with a loud thud.<p>

"Jeez, good morning to you to." Kana spun around and spotted Kankuro, drowsily lying on a bundle of furs, Blizzard was splayed out next to him letting him pet her fur.

"Why are you here?" Kana asked still rubbing her head, irritation written all over her face.

"Two reasons: One. It's so damn cold out there and two. Gaara wants me to keep an eye on you." Kankuro smirked "heh, not like you could do anything."

Kana scowled at him, but he was ok. At least Blizzard seems to like him. _Storm!_

"Where's Storm?" She looked at Kankuro quizzically.

"Uh, who?" He blinked, scratching Blizzards head.

"The other wolf. Where is he?" Kana asked desperation in her voice.

"Oh, one of the dogs stepped on something, Gaara put Storm in his place." He grinned, "Actually, were now moving a lot faster I think. Though it was difficult hooking him up."

Kana raised an eyebrow as Kankuro lifted up a bandaged hand. "Apparently he doesn't like restraints." He said smiling.

Kana didn't reply, instead she sat back down and leaned against the wall, listening to the scratching of metal against ice.

Kankuro just laughed at her silence and fell asleep, snoring lightly. Kana simultaneously shook her head and rolled her eyes.

_How can someone fall asleep like that? _Nevertheless it made her genuinely smile something that hasn't been accomplished in years.

* * *

><p>OK PLEASE REVIEW!<p>

Please review if I don't get any soon I might cry and discontinue the story (lol not really though it was a thought...)

Just Kidding, that's not a threat ;)

I love you all

And special thanks to MaskedBeauty09 and rainbowcolors214 for reviewing!


	4. Secrets

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.**

**PLEASE REVIEW...DIEING TO GET SOME MORE!**

* * *

><p><strong>Kana:<strong>

Kana eyed her food suspiciously, ignoring the growls of protest coming from her stomach.

It had been almost three days since Gaara came across her on the ice. Naturally she had refused to eat any of the food they gave her. She couldn't trust anyone.

"Hey, if you don't eat it I'd be happy to." Kankuro said with a grin looking at Kana. He never really left the cabin, only occasionally to speak with Gaara. He rarely ever did though, he absolutely abhors the cold. Kankuro told her that this was his room before she came here, so he will be here whenever he wants to be. Which was fine, it gave Kana someone to talk to, right?

"Ya know what? I think you're the biggest waste of food I've ever met." He declared, dramatically shaking his head.

Kana glared at him.

"Honestly? You can trust us ya know. Whatever and I was serious can I have some of that?"

Kana rolled her eyes and grinned. "I never said I wasn't going to eat it, I haven't eaten in days!" Kana said devouring the warm ramen.

"I haven't noticed…" Kankuro muttered sarcastically under his breath, tossing a few strips of beef to Blizzard.

Blizzard, surprisingly, had grown attached to Kankuro over the short time they have been acquainted. Kana hated to admit it, but she had begun to prefer his presence over anyone else's- he was also the only other person she ever saw anyway. And she could talk to him, at first it was a bit awkward, I mean Kankuro was a complete stranger. But not talking to an actual human being for about two years? Well that can actually make a person want to either talk non-stop, or not talk at all. In Kana's case when it came to Kankuro she could talk to him, about her past, Boe and even the wolves- never the Kuma. That would stay her little secret.

Kankuro talked about the desert, the comforting heat and sand, the cool nights, and his family, Gaara, Temari, and the Kazekage his father. Kana had begun to think that he hated his father; he just never seemed to have anything good to say about him. Once he told her about Gaara's ambition to become the next Kazekage. He even explained how he used to be bloodthirsty and uncaring before the Chunin exams, then some kid named Naruto Uzumaki 'saved' him. Whatever that meant, but she didn't care and even if she hasn't noticed, Kana has gained some newfound respect for the mysterious red head.

Kankuro also talked about his puppets a lot, and he often showed her some of them. He had tried to teach her how to create and attach the chakra strings to the points on the puppets, but she almost always ended up either grabbing everything but the puppet, or not even being able to create a chakra string at all. Resulting in Kankuro falling over in laughter.

* * *

><p>That night Kankuro looked at her with a serious expression for once. "Yo, Kana."<p>

"Yeah" She replied staring drowsily at the ceiling.

"Why were you out on the ice?" he said, lounging on his cot staring up at the ceiling.

"Wha-what do you mean?" Kana stuttered. She knew exactly what he meant. Suddenly she was sober.

"I need to know why a 15 year old girl would be out alone, traveling on the ice around the Land of Snow." He said bitterly. Glaring at her with a you-know-what-I-meant look.

Kana sighed, "Why don't you ask Gaara." Kana said resting her head against the wall stroking Blizzards head. "And I wasn't alone, remember? I had storm and Blizzard with me." She retorted.

Kankuro laughed "I meant people Kana." He said this as he got up and walked out into the below zero temperatures of the Land of Snow.

Kana sighed; he was no doubt going to confront Gaara.

_Shit…_

* * *

><p><strong>KANKURO:<strong>

"What is it, Kankuro?" A voice said as Kankuro knocked on his brother's door.

"Aw, come on Gaara don't you have anything nice to say to your big bro?" Kankuro grinned, as he walked in the room.

Gaara glared at him.

"Ok OK" Kankuro said holding up his hands defensively. "I just need to talk to you." His tone became serious.

Gaara sat up in his cot; he was dressed in a black long sleeved shirt and matching black pants. He looked at Kankuro questioningly, his red hair falling sloppily across his forehead.

"I need to know why she's here and who she is."

"Kana?"

"Duh, who else?" Kankuro said sarcastically.

Gaara sighed, ignoring his brother's sarcasm. "Sit down, Kankuro." He motioned to a chair that he had pulled out in front of him. "This might take a while."

* * *

><p>Two hours have passed and Gaara finally stopped talking. He sat leaning forward in his chair, his shoulders drooped in weariness.<p>

"Are you serious?" Kankuro asked in disbelief, eyes wide in shock. Gaara nodded his head once, confirming his story.

"Gaara," He said softly. "I know you do care, but don't get the Kazekage involved."

Gaara stared at him calmly, unblinkingly.

"Let me try to get some Intel from her first before you go far enough to get her to the Kazekage, alright? Gaara?" Kankuro pleaded, staring into a pair of tired green eyes.

"Fine." Gaara snorted. "Now get out."

Kankuro grinned and opened Gaara's door, he turned around to face his brother, "Hey, Gaara, you really do care about this one don't yah." He said laughing as he shut the door.

* * *

><p>Kankuro leaned against the railing and took a deep breath. The icy cold air stung his lungs and he shuttered. "Damn cold." He muttered before turning and entering a different cabin. He pushed open the door, relishing the small room's warmth.<p>

He opened his mouth to say something into the darkness but ended up stopping half way. Instead he picked up the sleeping form off the floor and placed the small figure onto the cot. "I'm so sorry Kana…" He whispered before pulling the furs over her body. Then he lay on the floor next to the white she-wolf. His eyes lingered on the strange girl's pale face, illuminated by the dim flickering candle light, and he closed his eyes and fell into a restless sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>KANA:<strong>

Kana decided she would wait for Kankuro to return, there was nothing better to do, and she wanted to know what Gaara had told him. Part of her was afraid of his reaction, part of her felt like she was overreacting. Maybe Gaara didn't even know about her past.

Every few minutes she glanced at the wooden door, wondering if she should wait for it to open or open it and leave on her own.

But eventually her eyelids grew heavy and as the time passed it was harder and harder for her to keep them open.

* * *

><p>When Kana woke up from a dreamless sleep she stood up immediately, searching for Kankuro. Was he not back yet? Did something-<p>

"OW! WHAT THE HELL! Get off of me!" Kana failed at suppressing laughter as she stepped off of the irritated puppet master.

"That's not funny..." He grumbled, falling back asleep.

Kana crossed the room over to greet Blizzard, the white wolf growled menacingly when she got near. Kana stared at her for a moment, unsure of what just happened. Then she heard a knock on the door and she felt her heart drop.

"Yes?" She said, stifling a yawn. Frowning as the fur on Blizzards neck bristled.

"Can I come in, Kana. I need to speak to you." The unexpected voice said.

Kana's eyes widened. "Gaara? Y-yeah." Kana replied a bit startled. Gaara had never come to speak to her privately before.

The door creaked open slowly, revealing Gaara in a black sleeved shirt and matching long black pants, in his arms he carried a medium sized sack, which he handed to Kana. He then turned back towards the door and motioned her to follow him out of the cabin.

_He doesn't want to speak with me in front of Kankuro!_

Kana followed behind the crimson haired shinobi, still carrying the sack. The sleds had stopped and a few yellow tents were set up around a large fire. Anbu gathered around it, clearly intoxicated. Gaara ignored them entirely.

It had stopped snowing since the last time Kana was outside and the ice was thicker, there were also more mounds of snow rising from the ice. _Are we close to land?_

Gaara led her past a pack of sleeping sled dogs, Storm sat proudly at the head of the pack. Then they climbed onto a separate sled and into a new cabin. There were fewer furs then the one she shared with Kankuro, there was also a small wooden desk attached to the wall and a cot opposite, a lantern sitting on the desk was the only lighting, the desk itself was covered in reports and maps. A few books sat on the floor next to it.

Gaara shut the door with his sand and turned towards Kana, taking back the sack he opened it and revealed a white cloak, which he handed back to her.

"Put these on tomorrow when you wake up. We will be arriving at a port in the morning. You are to keep yourself hidden and do not speak to anyone until we escort you to your room on board the ship." He said.

"O-OK." Kana stuttered. Why hadn't he just had someone else deliver these?

Kana narrowed her eyes, "What else do you want Gaara."

Kana actually took a moment to study his features closely. He looked tired, his shoulders drooped and there were bags under his evergreen eyes. But there was still something…different.

Gaara sat down on the floor, motioning for Kana to do the same.

He looked into her blue eyes, "I think you are acquainted with Matehri Boe?" He said smoothly.

Kana's eyes widened and she felt the lump in her throat at the mention of her sensei's name. All she could do was glare at him suspiciously and nod.

"Kana, are you aware of the tailed beasts?" He said this more gently, as if trying to calm her down.

"What does any of that have to do with Boe?" Kana replied through gritted teeth. She stared at the floor not able to meet his gaze, but she still felt it boring into her.

"So you do know about them? And the Jinchuiki's?" He pushed.

Kana nodded reluctantly. Gaara sighed.

"I'm the one tailed Jinchuriki." He said his expression unemotional.

Kana looked up at him startled. She almost didn't realize she was smiling. "You know then? And you're not going to get rid of me?" She was terrified, yet she felt oddly comforted at the same time.

Gaara looked slightly confused but he smiled as well. "Yes I know all about the Kuma sealed inside you. And no I have nothing to gain by letting you freeze to death on the ice." He looked away for a second, "And you're not afraid of me?" He whispered half to himself, his perfect smile fading.

Kana cocked her head to the side, searching his face. Did he look depressed or sad? She couldn't tell. Whatever it was it bothered her to think that the only emotion the man in front of her seemed to show was sadness, and even that was rare. "I have no reason to be." She said grinning like an idiot.

Gaara sighed. "Thank you." He said looking into her eyes, again.

Kana felt her cheeks burn red and she broke the eye contact, before either of them could say anything the door burst open to reveal a very out of breath Kankuro.

"GAARA! Where the hell is Ka- oh…?" He sweat dropped, "umm…well…shit." He awkwardly closed the door and Kana giggled at his embarrassment.

When she looked back up at Gaara she panicked, seeing him slumped over with his eyes closed, then she realized he must be asleep and she left the cabin shutting the door behind her slowly.

* * *

><p><strong>KANKURO:<strong>

Kankuro sat on his own fur bed. Sleep wasn't coming easily, so he just laid there and stared at the ceiling remembering his conversation the night before with his brother.

**FLASHBACK:**

_"What's this about Gaara?" Kankuro questioned. His brother sat opposite of him._

_"Kana." He said coldly._

_"What about Kana?" Kankuro said meeting his brother's glare._

_"Just listen Kankuro." Gaara said, Kankuro held his tongue._

_"You've learned about the Kuma correct?" Gaara asked. Kankuro nodded._

"_Matehri Boe was a Jounin from our village. He was trained by Lady Chiyo. As you know she was the one who sealed Shukaku in me. She also taught the sealing Jutsu to Boe. When Boe became a rogue ninja during the third great ninja war, he left to the Land of Snow, only to find the place in ruins and still under attack from a great beast known as the Kuma. The Kuma used to be at peace with man until they started to mistreat her world. Furious, she attacked the Village Hidden in the Snow. The elders of the village agreed that it would be best if they sealed it away in the youngest daughter of the head family, the Makate clan. Kana was 4 years old, and she was the youngest daughter of the head family. Boe sealed it inside of her, in exchange for a happy life of early retirement in the village. However after sealing the Kuma away, Kana went on a rampage, her fear, anger, and mistrust mingled with the Kuma's strong emotions made it too much for the little girl to bear, so she released it. Eventually the beast retreated behind the safety of the seal, but only after wiping out a good deal of the population and the village itself. Boe's agreement with the elders was thrown away for his failure of fully containing the beast. Furious, Boe escaped into the woods and never returned back to the Village. Kana was treated as an outcast. She ended up going on another rampage, killing most of her clan and comrades, all except for her brother who managed to escape. Kana was heartbroken and fled the village when she was 7. Boe was still present in the woods, thinking on ways of revenge, that was where he stumbled upon Kana, remembering the girl and her hidden power, Boe decided to train her as a weapon against the village."_

"_So that's how she knows Boe?" Kankuro said mostly to himself._

_"Yes. But if you remember, our mission was to capture him and bring him back to Suna. But if he's dead..."_

_"Wait how do you know if he's dead?" Kankuro interrupted._

_"Kana's carrying around his headband; it was tied around her neck when we first found her on the ice." Gaara answered._

_"Wait a second Gaara but it doesn't all fit. Kana told me that when her sensei...err Boe... died he told her to go to Suna and be like a normal teen and become a shinobi. If he wanted to get revenge on the Land of Snow why would he send her to Suna?" Kankuro was confused, it just didn't add up._

"_His intention was most likely to have Kana meet the Kazekage, and Boe would have known that the Kazekage would know exactly who she is and where she came from. He would immediately treat her as a threat. Boe knew the Kazekage would declare war on the Land of Snow for allowing the unstable host of the "no-tails" onto his land."_

_Kankuro nodded, sounds like something dad would blow up over." Ok then why are we bringing her to the Kazekage then? Isn't that risky?" Kankuro was getting slightly annoyed with his brother._

_"We couldn't have stopped her from trying to fulfill Boe's wish. But at least this way if sand ninja bring her in then he can't declare war on the Land of Snow. After that who knows what will happen."_

_"Hmm. That makes sense. Gaara you have way too much time to think, you should try to sleep again."_

_" Just remember Kankuro, Kana doesn't know about Boe's true intentions, we don't even know for sure if he's dead, or if he was faking with a clone so Kana would believe it. Sometimes when someone's in so much pain and rage, they can't sense chakra clearly. This would make it hard to detect a clone. Kankuro, you are not allowed to speak about this to anyone but me."_

_"Alright fine, but one more thing, how did you find all that out?" Kankuro asked still slightly confused._

_"Ninja hounds have been watching him for a few years. They returned about 3 years ago with lots of information about his whereabouts and what he was doing."_

_"Ok little bro, you seem to get all the Intel, which isn't fair considering I'm the oldest but whatever. Oh and Gaara?"_

_Gaara ignored the comment and looked at him expectantly._

_"Let me try to get some Intel from her first before you go far enough to get her to the Kazekage, alright? Gaara?"_

_"Fine." Gaara snorted._

_Kankuro grinned and opened Gaara's door, he turned around to face his brother, "Hey, Gaara, you really do care about this one don't yah." He said laughing as he shut the door._

* * *

><p><strong>GAARA:<strong>_**SHUKAKU:**_

_You don't seem to fully understand the situation do you? Kana and the Kuma are not like us Jinchuriki and tailed beasts. The jutsu used to seal her was the same jutsu used on a tailed beast. However the Kuma is not a tailed beast, and the chakra form used in the sealing process had a negative effect. Instead of concealing the Kuma's chakra, it mingled with its chakra as well as Kana's. Thus fusing the two together. Kana is no Jinchuriki. She is the Kuma and the Kuma is her. The longer Kana tries to contain the Kuma's chakra with her own, the shorter her life becomes. But when she dies her chakra will fade and the Kuma's chakra will separate from hers. When that happens the Kuma will be free, but Kana will be dead. Then the Kuma will go on a rampage. Gaara, if you were smart you would not bring her to the Sand she could snap at any moment._

Are you afraid Shukaku?

_Hmph. I warned you brat._

Gaara's eyes fluttered open. He hadn't realized he fell asleep**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the late update but here it is, for those of you who don't know my laptop broke and I lost the completed chapters :'( so I had to write this at the school library during free period ugh so yeah it took forever. But some good news! The company that warranty's my laptop called and the repairs are done! Bittersweet moment though because they couldn't save my hard drive so there goes the chapters:  but I should have it back in a week or two so I can write again!**

**Secrets revealed in this chapter.**

**There will be a lot more Gaara coming up in the next chapter! :D**

**And check out the poll on my page, it will determine the outcome of the story ;)**

**Please review! **


	5. A Game of Cat and Mouse

**KANA:**

Kana had never seen so many colors. The soft green grass, the bright blue sky with fluffy white clouds scattered across it, the brightness of the sun seemed warm and welcoming. Water flowed swiftly down a river, splashing against rocks and filling the air with crystals. The trees, tall and magnificent, with dark broad trunks and bright green leaves. Birds of all different assorted colors inhabited a forest of endless trees that awaited the small group. It was everything she had imagined and more. Kana used to live in the endless snow, an ocean of white. But now she was in a sea of colors.

This was their first day in the Land of Fire. Kana, along with Storm and Blizzard were practically smuggled into the mainland. The cloak Gaara had given her to wear through the small port town concealed her features and her hair. Kankuro had given her brown colored contacts to change her eye color.

Gaara had sent the rest of the Anbu to scout ahead, leaving the group of five. Storm and Blizzard had adapted surprisingly well to the rapid climate change. Their thick coats from life in the Land of Snow had rapidly diminished into thin silky white and silver.

Traveling through the Land of Fire became agonizingly slow. Blizzard, who was still awaiting pups any day now had trouble traveling through the trees as fast paced as the rest of the group was accustomed to.

At sunset Gaara stopped them to make camp for the night. Kana and storm went out to hunt while Gaara went out for firewood and Kankuro stayed at the campsite, setting up the tent and guarding Blizzard.

Kana loved to hunt, it was one of the only things she was good at, but the environment here was

* * *

><p>alien compared to her old home. The animals looked fatter and well-fed, but they were also slower and less vigilant making them easy prey.<p>

Kana waited and listened, soon detecting a rustling in the bushes just a few feet away from the branch she was currently perched in. She nodded to Storm who stalked his way to the other end of the bush in a wide circle, he was now facing Kana. Bow drawn, she blinked twice and Storm sprang forwards noisily smashing into the bush and growling ferociously. A flash of brown and the thump of an arrow meeting its target signaled the end of the rabbit's life. Kana quickly gutted the rabbit and removed the arrow imbedded in its head.

A few more kills later Kana and Storm had enough food for the night so they headed toward camp carrying the rabbit and two brown squirrels.

* * *

><p>Kana was just about to approach camp from the woods but Gaara's voice stopped her.<p>

"The Kazekage will not let her go free just like that."

"_So he knows who she is? Damn you really screwed up."_ This time it was Kankuro who spoke.

"He wouldn't do something he could later regret; in his mind she would be a weapon with a liability. When she dies it will come out so most likely he would send her to the heart of an opposing village, then either murder her or let the enemy kill her."

"Either way it's dangerous to bring her to the sand. The Anbu I dispatched have no information on her but they might tell the Kazekage that we have a prisoner or something of the kind."

"_Damn it Gaara, what the hell were you thinking! We should have kept the Anbu-"_

Kana didn't stay to hear the rest she had already heard enough she turned away from them and ran leaving Blizzard behind. Storm followed hesitantly, looking back at his mate sadly."

_I will get her tonight no matter what. _Kana said to herself after glancing back at Storm.

_But then what? I can't go back to the Land of Snow but I can't go to the Hidden Sand anymore either. The Hidden Leaf Village? Gaara had said it wasn't too far from camp._

_Alright first I need to get Blizzard then go to the Hidden Leaf village, after that who knows what…_

* * *

><p>GAARA:<p>

_Something isn't right, Kana has been gone too long._

Gaara scanned the tree line once more looking for any signs of Kana. Nothing.

"Stay here Kankuro." Gaara said without looking at his confused older brother. Before Kankuro could reply, Gaara jumped into the trees. He scanned the area with his sand, still nothing. He ran across the branches for a few minutes before the sand detected blood.

_No!_

Gaara felt his stomach clench and he slowed to a stop, allowing himself to breathe when he realized the blood came from the gutted remains of a rabbit.

"Must be from Kana." He muttered to himself. A wave of relief hit him as he stood their looking for her chakra. By now the sun had set still with no sign of Kana except for the rabbit entrails and fading chakra signatures, Gaara made his way back to the campsite where he found his brother snoring loudly on the ground with no sign of Blizzard. The tent had blown over thanks to his brother's laziness.

_Damn it I just missed her._Gaara searched around the camp for any chakra signatures, but found nothing. _She's good at masking her chakra._ Gaara thought to himself, a small smile playing on his lips.

Gaara was just about to leave in search of her again before he noticed Kankuro's bag on the floor with the contents spilling out. The map of the Land of Fire was missing.

_This will be the last time I let her go off on her own. _Gaara cursed under his breath as he set off in the direction of the Village Hidden in the Leaves, hopefully Kankuro would have enough sense to figure it out.

* * *

><p>KANKURO:<p>

The warm rays of the morning sun roused Kankuro from his sleep. He yawned loudly and surveyed his surroundings, sitting up he realized he was alone and someone had dumped all of his belongings out of his bag.

Kankuro groaned, "Why does this always happen to me?" he muttered under his breath. After throwing his things back into the sack and returning the blankets and tents into a summoning scroll, Kankuro set off down the road towards the Land of Wind.

_Dad is not going to be happy about this. _He thought quickening his pace through the trees.

* * *

><p>KANA:<p>

Kana blinked away exhaustion and pressed forward. Blizzard was walking slower than ever and was now leaning on Storms side, her swollen belly almost scraping the ground with every stride.

Kana had taken one of Kankuro's maps, but in her haste to get away she wasn't able to put everything back in the right place. Now she was certain Gaara would find her, which just made her more determined to push on ahead. Unfortunately Blizzards condition only slowed them down.

Eventually the walls of Konoha grew from being a few inches off the ground on the horizon, to towering over the trios heads. Kana was so absorbed in the scenery before her that she didn't notice the two figures approaching her until one of them spoke.

"Hey! If you're looking for a vet you should hurry it up before that wolf has her pups in the middle of the road." A voice said from behind her. Startled she turned around and reached for a kunai, but then thought better of it.

"Who are you?" She said to the first figure. It was a boy about her age, with short messy brown hair and red face paint in the shape of fangs on his face, his pupils were small black slits with no color in his irises. He wore a leaf forehead protector on his forehead, a black jacket that covered a fish net shirt, and regular ninja black below the knee pants and standard black ninja sandals.

The other figure, which Kana had realized was a huge white dog with brown ears, was almost the same size as Storm and Blizzard, the wolves proved to be larger.

"I could ask you the same. But I'm Kiba and this is Akamaru." He said grinning gesturing towards the white dog who barked in turn. "Umm…I'm Kana and this is Storm and Blizzard." Kana nodded towards her companions, Storm dipped his head in greeting.

Kiba stood there for a moment scratching his head. "Alright come on." He said walking towards the entrance to the village.

"W-what? Where?" Kana stuttered still unmoving.

Kiba turned and looked at her, "My sisters a vet she can keep an eye on Blizzard. It's fine Kana relax, you're new here right? Where did you plan on going once you got here?"

"Umm….to see the Hokage I guess." Kana didn't think this far ahead, actually she was surprised Gaara didn't find her yet, part of her assumed the young shinobi would have dragged her back to Suna by now.

Kiba laughed "Come on then." He said leading her through the open gates of the Hidden Leaf village.

* * *

><p>GAARA:<p>

Gaara bent down over a large paw print in the mud, finally getting somewhere. There little game of cat and mouse was almost over. He was nearing the tree line onto the main road. The earth wall surrounding Konoha loomed high over his head, he saw no signs of her chakra signals this far down the trail so he waited just inside the tree line, scanning the road in front of him for the girl with the bright blue eyes and raven black hair.

* * *

><p>Gaara stood in the cover of the thick trees, just outside the gates that run into Konoha. He watched irritated as the scene folded out in front of him. Kiba had invited Kana into the leaf, leaving him with only one option- the Hokage.<p>

**_Taking my advice more seriously now?_** Gaara ignored the demon's remark.

**_~THE WORLD IS QUIET HERE~_**

* * *

><p>Leave a review down below and also I'm creating a blog just for this story so you guys can see an illustrated version of the story (characters setting wolves etc.) I'll let you guys know when I put the link up on my profile, also be sure to vote on the poll and check out my UPDATES section on my profile page to see when I plan on uploading my next chapter. Next chapter is set to be posted by Halloween.<p>

HAPPY HALLOWEEN!

_And special thanks to Aishachase97, Narutoluver0002, rainbowcolors214, Maskedbeauty09 and everyone else who has ever reviewed/favorite/followed this story, it means a lot so thank you for that._

**PLEASE REVIEW! Sorry about the shortness but I don't have a computer at the moment so it's not like I can just come on here and type whenever I feel like it. And yes I am at the library, lucky me :)**

**Poll:**

**Who would you rather hug?**

**Gaara – I would! XD**

**Kankuro**

**Kiba**

**Itachi—he's not in the story-yet- but hey who doesn't want to hug him?**

Also for you morons out there that think I do, I do not own Naruto ;)


	6. Triggering Memories

GAARA:

Gaara shook his head as if the simple motion would block the oncoming headache. He stood outside the Hokage's mansion, people filed around him rushing into the great building.

_What a mess. _It was time for the Chunin exams to start again and it seems as if the Hokage tower was in disarray.

Just the thought of the exams made Gaara smile lightly. He remembered it all so clearly….

_**Flashback:**_

"_The preliminaries will start immediately; anyone who is not in top physical condition should drop out now." Their instructor had said. Gaara didn't care enough to remember his name at that time, he was so…insignificant….._

_A few of the Genin's raised their hands and bailed, including some grey haired kid. That seemed to raise a few eyebrows._

_After that all the Genin seemed to divide into their own groups onto a balcony overlooking the arena where the preliminaries will be held. Gaara stood alone._

_He watched in silence as the fighting started, first with the Uchiha brat and some older Sound genin. Uchiha was victorious, as predicted._

_The next fight, Uzumaki Naruto was very ridiculous. The moron won with a fart. Is that even considered a ninja move?_

_Shikamaru Nara and the Hidden sound girl. That Nara kid seems like a nuisance, weak but intelligent, but no matter how intelligent a toddler is, the grownups always win._

_Shino Aburame, I don't like him or his insects.I think I'll kill him as well._

_Neji Hyuga and Hinata Hyuga. Destiny….what a joke. There is no such thing; everyone lives to one day die. _

_Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka, what a waste of time._

_Temari and Tenten, Temari emerges victories, so did Kankuro._

_Rock Lee, my opponent what will he be like? Will his blood taste good? He's fast I'll give him that._

_XXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Final rounds:_

_Naruto huh, that boy makes it through everything by a slim chance. But what was that feeling, his chakra? That can't be his._

_My match was postponed, Kankuro forfeited. Temari tried to outwit Shikamaru, on her part that was a mistake. Maybe he had underestimated the Nara kid._

_My opponent was Sasuke, the match that everyone had been anticipating. I could easily read his movements stopping his punches and shuriken by a sand clone, and absorbing any other hits with the sand armor. But this kid he was so fast, almost as fast as that Lee, almost._

_He clamored up the side of the domes wall, the sand formed itself around me in a smaller dome like structure, my third eye technique was forming when something very odd happened, warmth flowed down my shoulder. My blood._

_Almost immediately I could feel Shukaku penetrating my mind. Taking over. Not giving me a choice, or was I letting him?_

_Unconscious yet…I can still here the screaming. The weak will die, why don't they understand that?_

_As I felt Shukaku's Jutsu ebbing away I gained control. Still in the shape of his demon formed I attacked the first person I saw, Naruto. Sakura foolishly jumped in front of him, no doubt protecting Sasuke who was draped unconsciously over Naruto's shoulders. I quickly disposed of her, pinning her up against a tree._

_The arena was being evacuated by Anbu; even father was surprised to see what form I had taken. Removing their Kage robes, both the Hokage and the Kazekage jumped into the arena, followed by the Leaf Sensei's, Baki, Temari and Kankuro._

_The Kazekage flashed a few familiar signs and his gold dust formed around Gaara stopping his movements. The Hokage tried to strengthen the seal on Shukaku, but the fool didn't know that there was nothing wrong with the seal and that I had intentionally let Shukaku escape from it._

_Upon realizing this, the third Hokage jumped away from Shukaku, just as the Gold Dust's effect faded._

_I closed my eyes and fell into a deep, restless sleep._

_I awoke to crimson warmth flowing down my forehead, Naruto had slammed his forehead into mine. Shukaku had been defeated, was this really happening?_

_As a matter of fact it had happened and I was plummeting towards the ground, so many thoughts racked my brain. How could this have happened? If I cannot kill everyone, then what is my purpose in this world? Is it just to simply kill until I am killed by someone else?_

_The ground broke my fall, Naruto laid farther away from me. Simultaneously, we turned our heads towards each other. What is up with this boy? What makes him so powerful?_

_I watched as Naruto tried to stand up or at least crawl, but his arms and legs seemed to fail him. After multiple tries, he still didn't give in and instead he clenched his jaw and drove his chin into the ground, dragging himself gradually towards his target._

"_Stay back!" Did I really just say that?_

_Naruto didn't cooperate, Gaara shouted the words at him again, but it was as if he was talking to air. Naruto stopped just a few feet away from him, and after what seemed like an eternity, he said the words that would save Gaara, "I get it Gaara. I've felt you're pain, the loneliness like hell on earth. I've felt it all, but I was saved. By my friends, Sakura-Chan, Sasuke, Kakashi Sensei, Iruka Sensei, everyone. But you….you didn't have anyone, you weren't saved, I'm sorry, Gaara, I wish I could have saved you. You have probably never have felt the love of a friend." The boy was crying, this boy…..Naruto Uzumaki._

_The boy who cried for a monster._

Gaara snapped back to reality.

Kana:

Kana was practically being dragged into the Hidden Leaf village. All the sights and sounds made her head spin, she hadn't been a part of civilization for so long, and this village was far bigger than any other she has ever seen. The roads were all made of dirt, compacted and hardened over time from so many people walking on it. People in all shapes and sizes strode in and out of shops and restaurants. Everything, the landscape, the buildings, the clothing, everything was just so colorful! Here, it was so different from the whiteness of the Land of Snow. The people seemed so happy and carefree, chattering to each other happily and offering greetings as they hustled by.

Soon, they stopped in front of a mansion in the center of the village, this building seemed to tower above all the others.

"This is the Hokage's mansion." Kiba explained, seeing her perplexed look, he laughed and shook his head. "Sorry Kana but you'll have to meet the Hokage before I'm aloud to help you; actually I wasn't supposed to even let you in the village without authorization."

"Let's go then." Kana said as she walked up the steps, better to get this over with, and she figured it would be a lot easier than meeting the Kazekage from what Kankuro had told her.

"Uh…Yeah." Kiba said following behind her. Akamaru walked a little farther behind them, trailed by Blizzard, who wobbled awkwardly, and Storm.

A few Leaf ninja dotted the halls to the Hokage's office. Kiba waved to a few who smiled back in return,

Kiba stopped at the end of the hallway, "Are you ready?"

Kana took a deep breath, what would the Hokage think of her, would she know her true identity?

She looked at Kiba and nodded in response. He tapped on the door a few times,

A demanding feminine voice answered, "Who is it?"

"It's Kiba and a visitor, Tsunade sama." Kiba said glancing back at Kana.

There was a pause on the other side of the door, "Very well, bring them in."

Ok as you can see Gaara's Chunin exam was a lot different in here then it was in the cannon, the Hokage is still alive and the sand never planned an attack with Orochimaru. I decided to bring that into their more adult lives. Naruto still saved Gaara, but can Gaara love?

Oh and the third Hokage is still alive! YAY ; Tsunade is only here because he retired, but still remains with the position Hokage, sort of like when the fourth Hokage became Hokage, the third was still alive, well same idea here! He's just too old to actually work ^.^

Another thing sorry for not updating in a while! I just got my laptop back from being repaired, it took them long enough!

Reviews please it won't kill you ;)


	7. Acceptance

OK, so here's some info: Naruto just returned from training with Jiraiya, Sasuke never left the leaf village so Orochimaru is still alive (unfortunately.) Gaara is still not Kazekage, but he is a Jounin. The rookie nine are all chunins, Neji Lee and Tenten are Chunin. Sai has his own team with two OC'S who are all Chunin, Akira and Sayura (Sai-you-rah.) Tsunade is fifth Hokage and the third is still alive. The leaf Jounin haven't changed, Kurenai is pregnant with Asuma's Kid, Asuma is still dead*sob*. No recent Akatsuki activity. Sasuke has no curse mark, Naruto is pretty much the same, Sakura became Konoha hospitals leading Medic Nin, Kiba is the same as cannon, Hinata is still falling over for Naruto, Shino is still covered in bugs, Chouji still loves food, Ino is Sakura's best friend and second leading medic at Konoha hospital (behind Sakura: D) Shikamaru is currently putting together the Chunin exams. Lee is still crazy over Sakura and training, Neji is still creepy and quiet and awkward to be around, Tenten is the greatest Fuinjutsu user in the village(mostly for weapons). She is currently teaching academy students how to properly use ninja tools.

That's how things are right now in the Leaf; basically everyone is preparing for the Chunin exams.

* * *

><p>TSUNADE:<p>

*Stamp* *Stamp* *Stamp* "Shizune!" *Stamp* *Stamp*

"SHIZUNE!"

A breathless Shizune rushed into Tsunade's office. "Y…yes…Hokage…sama." Shizune said trying desperately to catch her breath and speak properly.

"You should really start working out, hurry up and catch your breath. I need you to retrieve Shikamaru Nara. Don't just stand there! GO!"

As Shizune stumbled out of her office, Tsunade leaned back in her chair and sighed. All she needed was a break from all of this crap, the stamping, the filing, the bills and the missions were overwhelming. When she completed one stack of pages, three more appeared. The Chunin exams provided some sort of relief, they lasted for half the day and then she gets the other half off.

Lost in thought Tsunade didn't notice the knock on her door, until the person knocked a second time.

"Yes, please come in." She said in a professional tone.

* * *

><p>Kana:<p>

Kana watched the door to the Hokage's office carefully as if something would jump out at her if she didn't. Kiba pushed it open, they all filed inside.

The room was rounded in shape with a wooden desk in the center where the Hokage sat, chin resting on her hands and her elbows on the table. She had blonde hair that fell down her back in two ponytails. She had long bangs that framed her face and penetrating amber eyes. Two things stood out about her: 1. Looks very forceful 2. Has huge boobs. Just saying.

Stacks of papers and books crowded around Tsunade's desk.

Kana looked awkwardly at Kiba; he just stood there, his jaw practically touching the floor. She followed in his gaze and gasped in surprise.

"G-Gaara!" She stuttered, her face turning a few shades of red she shifted her feet.

Gaara's eyes stared menacingly at Kiba anger clearly showing on his face, Kiba just muttered a few words "Gaara?…Da fuck?"

Akamaru just sneezed; Blizzard lay on the floor not really caring, and the fur on the back of Storms neck rose.

Gaara's gaze traveled from Kiba's to Kana's, his expression turned into a more frustrated one as his anger subsided.

They stood there for a few very awkward moments until Tsunade finally broke the silence.

"So you must be Kana." She said quietly

Her eyes darted between Kana and Gaara, a small smile forming on the corners of her mouth, "Alright she can stay, Kiba go bother Shizune about it, I have work to do. And take that ridiculous expression of your face." Kiba blushed and then nodded gesturing to her to follow, Kana's eyes widened in surprise, "You mean… but he-"

Gaara suddenly walked towards the door, his footsteps echoing on the wooden floor. His shoulder brushed Kana's as he pushed in between her and Kiba. Before the door had shut behind him completely he turned and muttered a quick "Thank You" to Tsunade. Then he disappeared.

As they walked down the halls to Shizune's desk, Kiba kept glancing at Kana awkwardly.

"What?" She muttered, annoyed. Why was she even here? She barely knew these people!

_Because you don't_have_a choice._

Get out of my head!

_We both know that's impossible, so stop trying to ignore me. By the way you should pay attention, that boy is talking to you._

"So, you know Gaara? How? Don't you think he's kind of, well yah know weird? Creepy? Something like that." He looked down at her questioningly.

"I don't see what it has to do with you; I don't even know who the hell you are!" Kana growled.

He cocked his eyebrows, "So who cares if you don't know me, I'm the one who brought, no who let you into this village." He grinned "Why did that make you so angry?"

"Yeah about that, why let me into the village?" Kana said, changing the subject.

Kiba had this weird look on his face; as if he was choosing his words carefully, or stalling I bet he was stalling.

"Well?" Kiba scratched his head

"Well….I guess I just-"

"Hey Kiba! Akamaru! And….uh….Kiba?" The boy that interrupted Kiba was now looking at him questioningly, but honestly he really didn't seem to care.

He was taller than Kana, well so was Kiba, Gaara and Kankuro. Let's just say she wasn't very tall. He had spikey black hair tied up in a quick ponytail on his head. His eyes resembled those of a bloodhound, lazy and uncaring. He wore what seemed to be standard Leaf Ninja attire. Except for some reason not all of the ninja wear it, like Kiba. He also had standard ninja sandals, if she had to guess, he was probably too lazy to want to look for a good pair of clothes for a ninja to wear that was acceptable so he probably just accepted the ones given to him from the village.

The boy glanced at her, his gaze traveling from Kiba to Kana, and then to the animals following them, he cocked a brow.

"Oh, Shikamaru this is Kana, Kana Shikamaru." He gestured to Storm and Blizzard, "And Storm and Blizzard, right?" He looked at Kana; she nodded her head in response.

Shikamaru nodded to Kana, "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise." Kana nodded in return.

Kiba turned to Shikamaru, "So what are you doing here? Is it about the exams?"

Shikamaru sighed heavily, "Most likely yeah, this job is so troublesome."

"What exams?" Now she was lost.

They both stared at her, you can't really blame them everyone, even outsiders, knew what the Chunin exams were and when they were held.

"Ya know the Chunin exams?" Kana blinked and searched her memories. That's right Kankuro told her about them!

"Oh, yeah. It's really that time?"

Shikamaru narrowed his eyes at her but didn't press on; he probably thought it was too troublesome. "Well I have to talk to Lady Tsunade, see yah around."

"Sure." They both answered as they walked into Shizune's office.

Shizune was not what Kana had expected. You'd think that she would be a lot more organized and alert working for Tsunade for years, but she was the exact opposite her office, while not as messy as Tsunade's, was still cluttered. Papers lay in a disordered fray on her desk. But the most noticeable aspect of this room was Shizune herself, hastily thrown together outfit, black short hair, drooling on all of those important looking papers. I kind of felt bad for her, almost.

Kiba stared at her and shrugged, he must be used to this. For a few minutes they all just stood there in silence, while Kiba searched through paper after paper, eventually he found what he was searching for. A blank registration document, he stuffed it in his jacket and turned to Kana.

"Well don't just stand around, let's go we've been here long enough and I'm supposed to be on a mission." He said with a grin, he jumped out of Shizune's window onto the roof tops of Konoha. Kana jumped down after him, it was unbelievable how everything on the rooftops seemed so quiet and peaceful, when on the ground everything seemed crowded and claustrophobic.

It didn't matter though she was away from him for now, but what would she do, where could she go?

There was always that thought in the back of her mind that she didn't want to10 stay here it didn't feel right, it didn't feel like a home. And what about him? Why the hell was he here, to bring her back no doubt but he told Tsunade something, something that would affect her life in Konoha.

Kana could still see those clouded green eyes focused on her, like a predator locking on to its prey.

But if he was here what happened to Kankuro?

* * *

><p>GAARA:<p>

He never thought it possible, but he might have just made things worse. Now Tsunade knows pretty much everything Gaara knows about Kana. Except for Boe, she knows of the Kuma and the land of snow.

What had surprised him the most was the fact that Tsunade would let Kana into the village take the exams and then, well then she would have to pick Suna like she first intended or Konoha where she will become a registered Chunin, if she passes the exams?

_Damn this was so messed up, why did I do that?_

Gaara thanked Tsunade for her cooperation and as he left the Hokage's mansion. Maybe he should stop and see some old friends while he waited.

A messenger hawk from the Sand flew over his head, circled around, and then landed on his outstretched arm.

Kankuro? Oops seems I've forgotten about him.

He unlatched the note and the Hawk flew off again.

Gaara we don't have a lot of time. Dads attacking the Leaf during the Chunin exams next week. It all makes sense now; he gave everyone with close ties to the leaf long distance missions so they couldn't retaliate. This is bad Gaara we have to stop him before he starts a war.

Another thing I can't believe you two would abandon me like that! Rude. What did you try to kiss her and she got pissed off at you or something?

Whatever meet me in three days at the ramen place, yah know Naruto's favorite place to eat? Just don't be late.

-KANKURO

Kankuro's such an idiot.

* * *

><p>KANA:<p>

Kiba led them into a huge property. It was like a half civilized forest. A few building that resembled houses lined one wall while the rest was green grass a small clear river cut through it, and beyond that there were so many trees and a training arena.

Ninja dogs were running up and down the property sometimes nodding to Akamaru and Kiba, and then looking curiously at the rest of the group.

The houses were very large and decorative with beautiful landscaping. Kiba led them to one of the buildings which were farther off from the others. The air inside smelled clean and fresh, with a tang of cleaning supplies, like a hospital.

"Sis!" Kiba yelled down the building it seemed to be only made up of two large rooms separated by one wall.

A women a few years older than Kana and Kiba entered the room, "What is it Kiba." Three Ninkins followed, one had a wrap over his right leg while another had a torn ear. The third seemed perfectly fine.

"They fight again?" Kiba glanced at the two injured canines.

"Yeah," She replied looking at Blizzard with a spark of interest.

Kiba's sister had the same red fang like tattoos of the Inuzuka clan on her face. Like Kiba, her hair was brown. She had it tied back in ponytail and side bangs on either side of her face that hung over her eyes, which were the same vertical fang like pupil and no color like Kiba's. She wore a beige medic uniform and standard Shinobi sandals.

"I'm Hana," she said glancing at Kana. "Kana. And this is Storm and Blizzard." She said gesturing to her comrades.

"She's pregnant, and it looks like she could be do any day now." Hana seems very perceptive. "I'll take a look at her, but if I were you I would leave her here for a couple of days, at least until she gives birth."

Kana nodded and Hana took Blizzard away the Ninkins followed after them.

Storm looked unsure if he should go or not so he followed Akamaru out onto the property with Kiba and Kana.

"Who were those Ninkin?" She asked Kiba.

"The three Haimaru brothers, they're my sisters' companions. Like Akamaru is to me and Storm and Blizzard are to you." He answered

"So what do I do now?" Kana whispered half to herself

"Well why'd you come to the Leaf in the first place? Start with that."

She shrugged; Kana came here to escape from Gaara and Kankuro for fear of the Kazekage's disapproval. But now Gaara was here, and obviously friends with the Hokage.

That was what bothered her most; Gaara. He had pursued her to the Leaf alone, when he could have tracked her down with Kankuro. Did he really think he was winning? Capture her and take her back to Suna by himself. Sure she knew he was probably one of the strongest Shinobi she ever encountered, but he had underestimated her, this was her game she's been running away for her entire life.

Or was she underestimating him?

* * *

><p>Shortly after meeting Hana, Kiba had to leave on his mission with Akamaru. Hana made Blizzard go to sleep for the day because of her exhaustion, Storm insists on guarding his mate while in a new environment so me and Hana left them alone, guarded by the Haimaru brothers. Hana decided to show me around the village, I agreed.<p>

After leaving the Inuzuka property, Hana took me up onto the rooftops where we could get a better view of the village. She pointed out several small businesses such as the Ramen place, a barbecue place, a ninja tool store, a flower shop and a few clothing stores.

Hana pointed to the Hokage's Mansion, "That's the Hokage's Mansion; it's also the largest building right now in the Land of Fire. The Leaf is lucky to have two Hokage's, the third retired when Lady Tsunade took over, she is the fifth Hokage."

The first words I have spoken since leaving the compound were, "What happened to the fourth?"

Hana visibly stiffened before saying this: "He died 16 years ago, saving the village from the nine tails." We were both silent for a few heartbeats, until Hana jumped down from the rooftops, I followed closely. "Come on, I still have to show you the academy, Konoha Hospital, the Training grounds, and you have to meet everyone before sundown." She said with a smile. I nodded and followed her through the overcrowded streets to a long red building that is probably the academy, assuming that all of the children crowding around it were students there. Hana ventured inside and I was not too far behind her when she went through another pair of double doors into a courtyard where students were throwing shuriken at wooden dolls.

"Tenten! Get over here!" Hana yelled across the courtyard to a Kunoichi about the same age as Kana, Tenten has dark brown hair done up in two Chinese style buns on the top of her head. She wears a simple white ninja uniform, sandal's, and carries around lots of scrolls. Her eyes match her hair perfectly.

Tenten looked up from the group of students she was instructing and looked in our direction. Her face lit up into a bright smile as she abandoned her students and made her way towards us.

Tenten uttered a quick hi and Hana managed to introduce her to Kana before she disappeared into a throng of academy students.

Hana led us to the Konoha hospital next; the hospital is the second largest building in Konoha, and the dullest.

We walked up the steps in silence, neither of us knew what-no-had nothing to say to the other. On the other side of two large white double doors were Sakura, the head medic at Konoha hospital and Ino, Sakura's assistant. Sakura held a clipboard in her hands; she spoke to the receptionist at the counter before glancing up at the door, then back to her clipboard. Then she did a double take. Ino was kneeling down in front of a raven haired Kunoichi examining her knee which had severe swelling and smelled terrible, even across the room I could smell it. Infection. Ino never looked up at them from her work.

Sakura handed the clipboard to a passing nurse and she walked briskly over to us. She had strikingly pink short cropped hair and confident green eyes; she wore a red medical ninja uniform. Sakura held her hand out and smiled, but the look in her eyes betrayed the fakeness of it and the weariness growing inside of her.

"Hana are you alright? Does she need medical attention?" Sakura gestured to Kana, who still hasn't taken her eyes off of the raven haired girl.

Slowly, Kana shifted her gaze to meet Sakura's.

"No, I don't need any medical attention, thankfully. I'm from the Land of Snow. My name is Ka-"Kana was cut off mid-sentence by a blonde haired boy bursting into the lobby.

"HINATA-CHAN!" The boy stampeded over to Ino and the raven haired girl who I figured was Hinata.

"Hi-Hinata?" He whispered, more quietly this time as if noticing the pain on her face. Funny how he didn't seem to notice the severe blushing when he called her name.

Ino swatted Naruto aside like he was an annoying fly and continued examining Hinata. She muttered something to Naruto, who ran off down the hall screaming frantically at nurses and doctors for a stretcher.

Sakura shook her head and sighed, "I'm sorry he can be a bit…hyperactive. I didn't quite get your name?"

"Kana." Sakura reached out her hand and shook Kana's, "Sakura."

Hana cut in, "Umm…what's wrong with Hinata?"

Sakura whispered one word, so only the three of them could hear.

"Neji."

**Ok so Kana is really confused about, well basically everything. Blizzards puppies are coming! :D Kankuro has better handwriting then I do :'(, Gaara's being stalkerish, Kiba can't figure Kana out, Shikamaru's too lazy to care, Chunin exams next week. Aww! Poor Hinata :'( sorry Neji lovers but I hate his guts ;)**

**Next chapter will be Interludes!**


	8. Interludes: part 1

Interludes- Kana, Gaara, Kankuro, Temari.

* * *

><p>Kana:<p>

Kana is 4:

Mama says that long snowy white hair like mine is very pretty and I should never change it. Mama say's to stay the same, silver eyes and snowy white hair. Mama say's that people don't like change, so I should stay like this, so she can brush my hair all day. Daddy has white hair to, but I think it's starting to look a bit grey. Did mama forget to tell him to not change? When I told daddy that people don't like change so he should stop graying his hair, he got angry and tried to hit my face. But big brother was there he got in the way. Daddy's knuckles split and red dripped on the floor, but even more streamed from Tsukari's mouth, I hope it didn't hurt. Mama ran to her room. Tears streamed down her face. I think I cried to.

Kana is 5:

Emmi and Tsukari took me to the market today; Tsukari says that its big sisters birthday today and that she is turning 16. To have fun and celebrate, Tsukari is taking her to beauty and spa place. He says that I can come with her as long as I am good. I sat on a stool with Emmi while someone cuts her hair to her shoulders. After she curled it Emmi's white hair looked so pretty! I told the hair lady that I wanted to look like big sister. Tsukari was awfully quiet when he saw my short hair, but he smiled its good when big brother smiles. Mama didn't like it, first she yelled at big sister then at me. But why?

Tsukari made me stay in my room all night, even all through dinner! He only told me that he needed to speak with daddy. He smiled and said my hair was beautiful, and it always was. Big brother always makes me happy!

Tsukari was limping the next morning and daddy didn't look at me at all. I wanted to show him my pretty new hair. Emmi saw Tsukari and she started crying… please don't cry…

Kana is 6:

In the past few months Tsukari taught me why our hair and eyes are important. He says that they are a very important part of the Snow's culture and that Mama wanted her to be perfect. But could I be perfect? I'll try.

Maybe it will make mommy happy! And Tsukari won't hurt no more!

Emmi brought a strange man home today, his name is Oraiyu, and Emmi says she really likes him, so I like him to. He bought me a fake white rose at the marketplace!

Tsukari got in a fight with daddy that night, but this time was different. I wasn't in my room; I saw daddy hit him over and over. Tsukari didn't scream, whimper or flinch at all. His white hair hung over his eyes as he avoided fathers gaze.

Father hit him again and blood went everywhere, he extended his arm again this time there was an empty Sake bottle instead of just his fist. I was scared for Tsukari so I started crying and I told father to stop, I grabbed his arm and I tried to tug it away from Tsukari, instead he grabbed my hair and threw me against the wall hard, I think the holes still there. Father started to yell and spit in my face, and then he slapped me so I would stop crying. Father picked up the broken Sake bottle and held it against my neck; he started to whisper things that I couldn't understand. But Tsukari pried him off of me and threw him on the ground.

Tsukari took hold of my wrist and led me into the kitchen. He was silent as he wiped the blood off my face, that was when I noticed the blood dripping down his own face. I remembered the Sake bottle, now I know how it broke.

Tsukari healed the cuts and bruises on my face and arms with medical ninjutsu. Neither one of us said anything, not until he brought me back across the hall to where father lay motionless on the floor, and then he brought me through another hall and into my room where he told me to go to bed. But I refused, what would happen to father! Tsukari said he would take care of Father and he would be right back, his face was blank and it looked scary I started to cry again when he slid the door shut.

Curiosity overcame me and I wiped away the tears streaming down my face and I slowly slid the door open. I crept down the hall to the main room. Tsukari stood over Father for a moment; he bent over and slid his hands over Fathers brow. A blue glow came from his hands. Slowly father woke up, still in a drunken state. Tsukari stopped what he was doing and he lifted Father up by his shirt collar. Just enough so that their faces were level. They glared at each other for a few seconds before Tsukari finally spoke. "Hit me all you want old man, but if you ever even think about hurting Kana again, I'll kill you myself."

"Do it now…why wait?" Father grinned at him showing his yellow crooked teeth.

"You know exactly why"

I could feel my legs shaking underneath me as I ran silently back to my room and slid the door shut; I crawled in bed and stared at the ceiling. I waited about ten more minutes until Tsukari finally came back. He sat at the edge of my bed, he said he's sorry, so I hugged him. I didn't like it when he was sad. He hugged me back and told me to go to sleep. But I was scared and I didn't want to be alone, so I followed Tsukari to his room. He sighed and he picked me up, carrying me to his bed he set me down and he sat next to me on the edge of the bed.

"Now will you sleep?" He asked wearily.

"Will you sleep to? Please don't leave me alone…" I begged. He sighed, "Alright."

The worst part about that night was that Emmi never came home.

Kana is 7:

Mama's belly is starting to look bigger and bigger each month. Tsukari says it's going to be a baby. Dad seemed happy for a short time, he didn't even hit Tsukari. One day a strange man with a cloak and a mask of a weird creature came to our house. He said something to Dad that made him red with anger and Mama started to cry. Even Tsukari looked like stone when he heard what the man said. Something about the Kuma rampaging. He say's a man claims that he can seal it inside someone young enough to be controlled and strong enough to control the Kuma. Daddy stared off into the distance where people were screaming, and then his eyes focused on me. His eyes were scary. Tsukari stood in front of me when Daddy and the man tried to take me with them. Mama was in some sort of trance, silent tears flowed down her cheeks. The ground started to shake and Tsukari picked me up and ran outside I couldn't see his face, but I could hear him cry. Why were they crying? Then Mama started screaming and my head started hurting.

When I opened my eyes I could only see. I could only see the great black wolf demon barreling towards us. Us? Yes I can see my father and Tsukari holding me down. A man with brown hair and hollow eyes was doing something to me, but I couldn't feel. He made some hand signs; I think he's one of Dad's special ninja's.

Gradually I can hear again, but I wish I couldn't sounds as loud as thunder shook the Earth. The great black wolf known as the Kuma was almost on top of us, her claws scraping the stone. Then the man with the hollow eyes made the last sign and stabbed my belly. I felt my body arch and writhe in response to this sudden terrible pain. Tsukari looked away.

The Kuma let out one more mournful howl before the rest of her chakra was sucked up inside of me. The pain hurt. Because pain hurts. But pain has to have a limit right? Wrong.

It never stopped.

One... someone screams my name, I think its Mama but I don't know for sure.

Two...I feel someone lift me up and carry me away...Tsukari? Tsukari! Can he hear me?

Three... I hear Mama sing to me:

Close your eyes my little one,

Close your eyes and dream.

You can be anyone,

Anyone you dream.

You can go anywhere,

Do anything,

In the land of dreams.

So, just close your eyes,

My little one,

And dream the sweetest dreams.

Four: I dream that I am older, in my early 20's. Emmi was there holding a little baby, her belly swollen with another. Oraiyu stood next to her, his arm wrapped around her waist. His hair was light brown and his eyes were dark blue. He was wearing a suit, and Emmi wore a beautiful light green dress and silver flats. Tsukari was there too, but he was wearing a black and white Anbu uniform. His mask, the Arctic Fox, attached around his waist, next to a new Katana. He was sitting at a round white table surrounded by men she didn't recognize. These men were strange, there hair was not white nor were their eyes silver or grey. But some had black, yellow, even red hair. Eyes of all different colors belonged to these men and women. Tsukari looked happy and he even started laughing, he was older to, maybe about 25 years old. A woman with pink hair and green eyes sat next to him laughing along. She wore a light red and pink Kimono dress. They were surrounded by trees, strange looking trees that had long branches thick with green leaves. Birds of all different sizes and colors fluttered from branch to branch-nest to nest. Everyone was so happy…

Five: Eventually I have to wake up.

Mama can't look at my now black hair and ice blue eyes without bursting into tears. Dad ignored me altogether. Tsukari says that it's ok, that Daddy is just busy with work and rebuilding the city. My friends don't play with me anymore and the loneliness hurts. Sometimes my tummy burns and sometimes I talk to the voice in my head, because I have no one else to talk to. She told me why this happened, and she wants to be free again, she promised not to hurt anyone.

One night Daddy didn't let me eat at the table and he said that I'm supposed to stay in my room at all times. I think I got angry and I think mommy did to. She yelled and screamed at Daddy over her extended belly. Tsukari tried to calm Mother down, but Dad grabbed his neck and threw him at the wall, his head made contact first and he was lying motionless on the floor and Mom was crying again.

Daddy slapped her and started yelling, the voice in my head told me to make Daddy stop; she told me he was going to kill my baby brother. When I grabbed Daddy's hand he threw me into the wall. My stomach burns, something is so wrong. My whole body burns did Daddy set me on fire this time? I regain control of my senses, Mom was on the ground, tried tears still present on her face. She was staring at me, in fact they all were. Tsukari was sitting up against the wall, blood stained his white hair red.

The voice tells me it's not safe, she says she can feel his anger growing uncontrollably.

Dad is standing in the center of the room, he starts cursing and making hand signals. A misty form starts to appear in front of him then it disappears again. Tsukari had tackled him and pinned him to the ground, he slammed his head into the concrete there was a loud crack and blood pooled around my Father's body. Tsukari slowly wobbled to his feet, holding his head where the blood had turned his hair crimson. He walked over to me, he told me to calm down, and he said that Mommy needs to go to the Hospital. He said it was Daddy's fault, everything was his fault.

The strange man came into the house, the one who did this to me. First he looked at Fathers body, then at Tsukari helping mom to the door, and finally he looked at me. He crept closer and closer everyone was frozen except for this strange man. He stopped in front of Father's body and knelt over to inspect it his fingers probed Fathers neck. Tsukari stared at the man, Mom's arm was draped across his shoulders, her other arm supported her swollen belly.

The man started to move closer to me again, Tsukari shouted something to him that I couldn't understand. The man disappeared and reappeared in front of Mom, Tsukari tried to stop the man but he slit her throat with a Kunai. Tsukari held onto her as she fell, he stared at her neck in horror, my mother's blood stained his hands.

I was suddenly being drowned into the darkness.

Monster monster MONSTER

It's time to leave. Never come back.

Monster monster MONSTER

I'm sorry Tsukari….

Kana is 8:

Boe white hair or silver eyes or a criticizing look. No, Boe has brown hair and faded dark eyes. He's nice to me, like Tsukari. I miss big brother so much. But I'm not lonely anymore.

Boe taught me how to hunt with a bow and arrow. He taught me how to control it, the voice in my head, and she started to fade away over time.

Boe also taught me about the ninja world. Everything. Its history, wars, hero's, countries, geography, plants, and animals. Life started to become normal again.

Kana is 9:

Boe left to the village one day, he said he would be back soon, but the cabin was so quiet and lonely without him, so I decided to practice my archery. There's a little place in the woods where I like to go. The snow here was compacted so it felt like cement under your feet; a small stream divided the plot of land and ended in a gentle mini waterfall in a small pond. In the spring you can see the tiny blades of grass at the water's edge. Sometimes if you looked closely, you can see tiny silver fish and minnows gliding through the water.

I left for the stream just before lunchtime. About a hundred feet away from the stream a snow leopard was chasing a couple of young wolf cubs. The smaller one was jet black, a rarity in the land of snow. The other cub was white with grey and silver mixed into his coat, both had pale baby blue eyes, and both were stampeding towards me, the snow leopard close behind.

I grabbed the bow and arrow and aimed for the leopard. I closed my eyes imagining where the arrow would hit. I let go, just before the two cubs plowed right into me. The leopard lay a few feet away; an arrow protruding from its chest. A small guttural sound came from the wounded creature's mouth.

I walked towards it, the pups were now devouring my lunch but I didn't care. I put the bow and arrows away and walked towards the leopard. She growled when I leaned towards her on the ground but I ignored it. I examined the wound, I had just missed her heart, maybe punctured the lung but she would live. I removed the arrow and put snow on the wound. Then I wrapped my jacket around her as far as it would go. She stopped growling. I tied the rest of it around her with vines and used them to drag her back to the cabin. The two cubs watched in silence, until a howl in the distance summoned them and they scurried away.

Boe was startled to see a snow leopard in his bed but he didn't question it, or get angry. He just laughed and shook his head, then helped me patch up the wound.

I named her Meek, Her eyes were bright green and her fur was beautiful. I took her outside everyday so she could get some fresh air, I hunted for her and gave her water. Meek began to trust me more and more every day, when we released her she licked my hand one last time before disappearing in the snow. I never saw Meek again.

Kana is 10:

Boe is teaching me how to be a ninja. He say's I can't learn Ninjutsu. When I asked why he said that no one in this land has Ninjutsu abilities. I tell him he's wrong, that I was born into the head family with a Kekkei Genkai. Isn't that Ninjutsu?

Does this mean I can never be a Ninja?

He tells me that the Creation Jutsu of the Snow is a form of advanced Genjutsu that alters reality.

I wonder what that means. Boe say's I need to find that out on my own.

Kana is 11:

Boe made me go out into the woods to practice climbing trees using chakra control. I decided to go down to the stream to practice, the last time I had been there was with Meek, the day we set her free.

When I arrived at the stream the two little-or bigger than before-wolf cubs were there play fighting over a half eaten snow-hare carcass. Just a few yards away stood a gigantic silver-grey wolf. On one side stood a slightly smaller female wolf with white fur and a silver tail and paws. About five or six other similar wolves lay in the background lapping water from the stream or watching the cubs play. A third cub, definitely a female, poked her tiny head out of the snow. If not for her whimpers or black eyes and nose, you would have never noticed the pure white pup. I guessed she was a month old at the most. Her mother came and picked her up out of the snow and into the warmth of her own fur.

Unsure of what to do I just stood there. If I ran they could outrun me, but if I stay...

I took a deep breath and sat down on the ground only a few yards from where the two older cubs played. One by one the adults started to look in my direction, somehow they didn't seem too interested and they turned their attention back to the cubs.

But, eventually, the cubs noticed me. The white one-which upon closer inspection seemed to have dark swirls in his pelt- bounded playfully up to me first, followed in suit by the little black cub.

In just a few seconds, I could feel the tension in the air radiating off of the adults a few of the Omega's sat up, and the big alpha- who I guessed was the cubs father- stood up. I think the cubs remembered me from the snow leopard attack because they licked my hands, jumped on me, and even started to playfully tug on my hood.

The alpha snorted and stretched obviously not feeling any threats he sat back down to his belly and rested his head in his paws. The rest of the pack visibly relaxed.

Every afternoon after lunch I would head up to the stream, the pack would always be there. I named the black cub Tiny, because she was smaller than most wolfs her age. And her brother Storm because of his boldness and ferocity. The little powder white cub was named Blizzard, her mother Mika and her father Tai. Storm and Tiny's parents were named Borujo and Kya.

Kana is 13:

For 3 in a half years Boe has taught me about chakra control, Genjutsu, Taijutsu, and even a few healing techniques but he never taught me how to use Ninjutsu. I excelled in long range combat, but I never really got the hang of my Kekkei Genkai.

I knew I would still have plenty to learn, but now with Boe and Tsukari dead, there was no one out there in the real world that I could trust. Only the wolves are my family now. The Kuma's voice disappeared after Boe died.

If only Emmi were here…

Close your eyes my little one,

Close your eyes and dream.

You can be anyone,

Anyone you dream.

You can go anywhere,

Do anything,

In the land of dreams.

So, just close your eyes,

My little one,

And dream the sweetest dreams.

* * *

><p>GAARA:<p>

Gaara is 3:

Mom went away today; people stare at me and say it was my fault. But she went away when I was sleeping. Dad told me not to sleep anymore. My chest hurts.

It hurts...

Gaara is 4:

I don't sleep anymore...no I can't dream of anything, anyone but...

Dad assigned Yashamaru as my caretaker. When I tried to jump off the Kazekage's tower, the sand broke my fall.

I got beat for that.

Gaara is 5:

I know there is a demon inside me; it is why my mother disappeared, why everyone hates me, why I want to have a friend...

Dad holds back my weekly rampages with his iron sand, he mixes it with my sand and I become immobile. His iron is a lot heavier then sand.

Shukaku urges me to lift it…but it's so heavy…mommy's angry.

Gaara is 6:

-Crack-

Yashamaru attacked me, he said I was unlovable. He hates me, everyone hates me.

-Crack-

He said dad asked for a volunteer for this mission, and he was first in line.

-Crack- he blames me for Moms death

Monster monster MONSTER

-Crack-

My head hurts, but my chest doesn't hurt anymore.

And love? Unlovable?

Now I can only love myself.

_Kill those who hate you...that is our purpose...kill the living and hate the dead._

Our purpose? Us?

_The blood tastes so good…_

Was that me or Shukaku? I can't even tell anymore.

Who should I kill next?

Gaara is 8:

Temari. Kankuro.

They think they are close to me, that they can act as my siblings.

Not again...just like Yashamaru...

I won't allow it to happen again.

So I push them away, but then we are put in three man teams.

I don't think they understand how easily I can kill them.

Gaara is 9:

When you don't sleep at night like everyone else does, you find that you don't have much to do. I started to wander around Suna, and eventually I found an abandoned trail that is almost invisible because of the sand covering it.

The path led me underground into a tunnel of sand. After about 4 hours of walking the tunnel widened into an underground oasis, about the length of a tennis court and the width of two.

Somehow tree's and vegetation of all kinds grew here, flowers of all kinds and colors, ferns, and vines. In the center was a small pond, in it swam black and orange striped fish, chasing smaller silver fish.

I looked up wondering how this place could be here. It was completely exposed to the sun and the sand of the desert above, but why were the plants and animals here alive? Why hasn't the water evaporated? And why hasn't the sand ever blown in here? It was just a giant whole in the middle of the desert with a tropical oasis hidden inside? Impossible.

The moon is bright here.

I'll find out someday.

Gaara is 13:

During the Chunin exams I lost control over Shukaku while fighting the Uchiha kid.

But I was saved by Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki.

He taught me not to hate.

I'm not a monster anymore, I have a friend.

I finally woke up.

Close your eyes my little one,

Close your eyes and dream.

You can be anyone,

Anyone you dream.

You can go anywhere,

Do anything,

In the land of dreams.

So, just close your eyes,

My little one,

And dream the sweetest dreams.

* * *

><p>KANKURO:<p>

Kankuro is 3:

Everything was normal until the day came that Gaara was born. Thankfully, my mom survived, though it was a close call. The baby was way too small; he had a blood red tuft of hair stuck to his head. His eyes never really opened and he never cried, his eyes were rimmed raven black.

Kankuro is 4:

Gaara won't stop crying and wailing at night, dad said something about his sleep being "disturbed". Mom looks upset.

Kankuro is 5:

Me and Temari are old enough to start school, the cafeteria has free ice cream.

I like the cafeteria.

Temari laughs when I get it all over me.

Kankuro is 6:

Mom died today, Gaara killed her, and he doesn't even know what he did wrong. He say's all he did was go to sleep.

I hate him, everyone does.

But no one will touch him because of fear.

And fear triumphs over pain.

I guess that means I fear him to.

I think he tried to kill himself, I watched as he jumped off of the Kazekage tower. But of course the demon comes back in the morning.

Kankuro is 7:

I wish I could change things for him now, but I can't too much damage has been done. After Yashamaru died Gaara hasn't been the same. His eyes used to show sadness, but now all you see is emotionless emptiness. It's scary, did he really care about uncle that much?

I wish I could have been nicer to my little brother.

Kankuro is 10:

We were put into three man teams, me Temari and Gaara.

Me and Temari try to talk to him and maybe even joke but he doesn't seem to care or even register it.

We are just pushed farther and farther away.

I think I actually cried for him, I had never once thought I could cry for someone with that name.

Kankuro is 12:

I dated a girl named Matsuri for a while, then she saw me with Gaara and now she doesn't even look at me.

It's hard to believe how much people fear him.

Kankuro is 13:

Gaara blew up at the Chunin exams. But it turned out great, better than great.

Some outcast from the leaf got through to Gaara somehow, even understood him.

Now Gaara's different.

I saw him smile.

I'm so glad he's actually living now.

* * *

><p>TEMARI:<p>

Temari is 4:

Everything is perfect, even the wind seems happy, Mommy's gunna have another baby, she say's just like Kanky but littler. His name was Gaara, Mommy doesn't like the name very much but it somehow fits.

One day, me and Kanky went to Mommy's room to see the baby. He was really tiny, and had red scruffy hair. His eyes were closed, but I don't think he was sleeping, and he didn't cry, his eyes were scary.

Temari is 5:

Daddy found out that we visit the baby sometimes, now there are daddy's Anbu outside his door. We're not allowed inside.

But now he keeps crying at night, no one can sleep.

Temari is 6:

First day of school, Kanky get's covered in ice cream.

I have an art class, I made a paper fan for Mom for mother's day.

Temari is 7:

That child turned into a monster. Mom is dead, and we all know he killed her, even though no one is allowed to talk about it.

But monsters don't just disappear one day, he will kill again.

Temari is 9:

I knew it, someone else is dead now because of Gaara, Yashamaru. The only one who could remind me of my mother.

Gaara looks somehow different, more like the devil, bloodthirsty, animalistic; I'm not sure how I should react to my little brother.

I feel torn somehow.

How old is he?

Temari is 11:

Our shinobi training starts today. Finally.

Our team, or basically the sand siblings, consists of me Gaara and Kankuro.

Kankuro has tried several times to talk or at least interact with the anti-social Gaara, but it just makes things more awkward, eventually we just accepted he was gone and tried to get on with our lives.

Temari is 14:

Being on a team with Gaara, you see a lot of things, a lot of surprises, and a lot of death.

But the one surprise I could never be prepared for was the Chunin exams held at the Leaf.

Gaara just exploded, he did seem pretty unstable the few days before but he looked calm today, I guess we overlooked it.

Baki sure was pissed off.

But it turned out to be a good thing, a loudmouth blonde kid somehow...understood Gaara, he fixed him, turned on the switch in Gaara's head.

A miracle.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, so people a whole bunch of cookies candy and watever else you people want. But only to those who decided to review. That's right I know you are there lurker...I'm like batman...<strong>

**But seriously I know you're out there I Have traffic stats -.-, so plzplzplzplz review.**

**It's seriously not that hard!**

**Oh and on my profile, I ended the pole, but seriously 2 voters? You guys suck, no offence ;)**

**Review; don't make me ask again...You'll get a Gaara Plushy!**

**My friend has a Kyo plushy XD *is jealous***

**Review if you know who Kyo is! :3**


	9. Shogi

**KANA: **

The three Shinobi stood there for a moment in silence. Hana, Kiba's sister, frowned at what the Medic in front of her, Sakura, had just described.

Hinata was training with Neji, apparently Neji went too far and used his new Jutsu on Hinata. When she attempted to dodge it, he had managed to direct it at her knee, shattering and tearing most of her bones and tendons in the area affected. Then he left her there, all alone out in the training grounds. A man named Kakashi had found her and taken her to Sakura.

"Where is he now?" Hana frowned, "he didn't return to the village?"

"No, no he didn't. Tsunade Sama contacted the Hyuga clan and no one has any information on him. She said if he doesn't return within a week she'll have to declare him a rogue Ninja."

Kana stayed out of the conversation, and excusing herself, she traveled down the hall in the direction where Ino had taken Hinata. The hallway itself was bare except for the occasional grey door or nurse. Everything smelt like death and infection, but she wanted to see this girl, something propelled her forward, whatever it was Kana needed to make sure she would be ok.

Hinata's room wasn't very hard to find considering the blonde boy standing in front of it yelling his head off. He stopped banging on the door when he noticed Kana watching him.

"Who are you? Do you know Hinata Chan?" He looked at her seriously as if her answer meant life or death.

"No, I'm new in the village. And you can call me Kana." She said looking back at the door with unease.

He smiled down on her, he was considerably taller, "I'm Uzumaki Naruto!" He seemed to forget all about the current situation and was shouting his name in the air proudly, Kana couldn't help but smile blue eyes. He wore all orange and black clothing and he wore his leaf headband across his brow.

"So, um Naruto… will Hinata be ok?" His eyes widened and he continued banging on the door screaming out the injured girls name.

"Uh…Naruto?" Kana sweat dropped, this would be a long day.

_Get away from him! _Kana grimaced as the voice boomed in her head, _you fool stay away from that boy!_

What? Why?

_So much hate lingers inside of him, its unbearable…_

Hate? But he's so- _stay away from him. The nine tails. Stay away!_

Nine tails? You can't be serious, you didn't know if Gaara was a Jinchuriki until he told us. How do you

_Please… leave… _The voice faded away to nothing, and Kana managed to disappear out of the hospital doors without Naruto noticing her disappearance.

* * *

><p>Kana wandered aimlessly through the streets of Konoha, unsure of where she should go. Eventually she came across a large grassy field with a waterfall streaming down a cliff opposite from her. It flowed into a small river that cut through the valley and disappeared into a forest of trees.<p>

"Chidori!" _What?!_ A few tree's fell down with a loud crash, followed by Gaara and his sand.

Was he… laughing? Gaara, the same cold, unemotional person she had met two weeks prior was laughing. Well, OK I guess it was more of a 'chuckle' instead of laughter, but hey its _Gaara_!

He stood there for a moment, the grin still plastered on his face and the sand swirled around his feet. Then another figure stepped out of the woods, he was laughing as well, except his laugh was a lot creepier than Gaara's. His face was just as pale as Gaara's, he had jet black hair that bordered the sides of his face and was cut short in the back. His eyes were the same shade as his hair.

Both boy's glanced at her, one in confusion and one with no emotion at all. Typical Gaara.

Suddenly, sand exploded from around Gaara, coming out of the ground in huge waves, all of it aimed at his opponent. The boy's eyes turned red and he dodged all of the attacks the sand threw at him, then he charged towards Gaara holding out his hand, which looked like it was glowing bright blue.

"Chidori!" _That word again. _Kana watched as his arm, like a blade, sliced through Gaara's sand, yet Gaara was as calm as ever not even bothering to move even as the blade cut through his chest.

Kana took a step back and bumped into a familiar dog like Shinobi, "Kiba! Sorry…" She apologized quickly, still not quite understanding what was going on.

"Nah, don't worry about it. I shouldn't have sneaked up on you!" He laughed, completely ignoring the fight raging in front of him.

Her stomach dropped. _Gaara!_

"Kiba, we have to help Gaara, look… wait, how?" Kana stopped mid-panic as she returned to the fight, both boys were laughing and shaking their hands like old friends, despite the fact that moments before they were practically trying to murder each other.

"I don't see anything wrong with him?" He frowned, studying the two ninja he looked back at her. "Nope he seems fine to me."

"But he…he was stabbed…in the-oh!" She remembered the time when she first met Gaara out on the ice, Storm had bitten his leg and sand had fallen from the wound instead of blood. Was this guy made of sand?

"Yeah I saw, but don't worry the sand protected him. It always does, but if this was a serious fight I'd place my bet on Sasuke, he's the guy with the black hair. They were just sparring."

"Just sparring, they could have killed each other!"

"But they didn't." He grinned at her horrified expression, "Relax Kana. Come on I'll introduce you to Sasuke, he's a bit cocky though so be warned." He winked back at her and dragged her over to Sasuke and Gaara.

* * *

><p><strong>GAARA:<strong>

He shook Sasuke's extended hand and grinned back at his old friend, he took a sip of water from a water bottle, gave Sasuke a bottle, and then turned slightly to view the Dog and Kana walking towards them.

"Who's she?" Sasuke whispered in between gulps of water. He was wearing a black short sleeved shirt with the Uchiha clan insignia adorned on the back. Underneath it he had on a mesh long sleeved shirt. He wore black sweatpants, (which he always wore for training) and standard black ninja sandals.

"A friend of mine." Gaara replied nonchalantly.

Sasuke raised his eyebrows but didn't question him. Kiba, or the "Dog", introduced Kana to Sasuke, who nodded his head in greeting and muttered something about being late for clan meeting. Gaara didn't blame him, he knew how Sasuke hated meeting new people.

They were silent until Sasuke's form was out of sight. Kiba scratched his head awkwardly "So much for meeting Sasuke…" he tried to laugh it off, but it just made the whole situation even more awkward.

"Kiba, would you mind leaving us alone for a bit?" Both boys looked at Kana in shock, Kiba frowned in confusion and walked away slowly, glancing back at them every so often, and then they were alone.

She looked up into his green eyes and demanded, "What are you doing?"

_If only I knew…_

"Follow me." He turned back towards the village and, without looking back at her, walked briskly towards it.

"Wait! Where are we going?"

* * *

><p><strong>KANA:<strong>

"You're going to enroll in the Chunin exams that take place in a few weeks, I've talked to Tsunade and she agreed; you need a temporary Sensei until then or you'll never pass." He began.

_Thanks for the compliment._ She thought irritated.

"So who is it?" She wondered aloud, maybe she had met them already?

"Tsunade said the only available Chunin's she is willing to let off of scheduled missions were Kiba, Sakura, Ino, Choji, Shikamaru, Lee, Naruto, and Sasuke. You will have two days, starting today, to decide who it will be. Also, you will be given a small apartment to live in, you need to see Shikamaru for that." He handed her a small sheet of paper that held directions to Shikamaru's house.

"Thank you."

* * *

><p>They ended up at a Ramen shop called "Ichiraku." Gaara had ignored her questions during the walk through the village, he finally answered her when they sat down to eat.<p>

"I was hungry." He ate his ramen slowly, savoring it. She stared at him in disbelief, wondering what would happen if she punched him across the street.

_He was hungry…_

"You're not going to eat?" His eyes lingered from her face to the full bowl of ramen in front of her. His bowl was empty, and he sat there with his elbow on the table so his fist propped his head up, which was slightly tilted towards her.

Kana was still staring at him with her mouth hanging wide open.

_He…He was just Hungry?_

"Why are you-"

"GAARAAAAA!" Gaara was interrupted mid-sentence when Naruto entered the ramen shop. Then the blonde boy full on hugged him. That's right Gaara of the Desert was just bear hugged.

Kana couldn't help but laugh at the ridiculous expression on Gaara's face as he tried to pry himself from Naruto's grip.

"oh, RAMEN!" Naruto, who was still attached to Gaara, was eyeing Kana's bowl of Ramen, worried for her own safety, she slide the bowl towards him. Letting go of Gaara, he slurped down the meal then he ordered five more bowls. Shaking her head she remembered the Kuma's warning, she stood up intending to get answers from Gaara, but he was nowhere to be found.

_Shit he did this on purpose!_

Excusing herself, for Naruto's sake, she left and headed to Shikamaru's house. It wasn't very far from Ichiraku's so it wasn't very hard to find. The buildings were simple, they all had the same design and woodworking. Tree's surrounded the area behind the house and beyond, the map names them as the 'Nara Forest.'

Kana took a deep breath and walked up the stone path towards the nearest house, stuffing the map into her pocket she nervously knocked on the door. A man with two scars on the right side of his face, which were probably his most noticeable feature, answered the door. He had dark hair tied up into a spiky ponytail, dark eyes as well as a goatee. His ears were also pierced like Shikamaru's. He wore a simple, light-colored kimono and a haori with the Nara clan's symbol emblazoned on the back. His expression was calm, almost expectant. His eyes were black and narrowed, like Shikamaru's.

"You're looking for Shikamaru?" He said knowingly opening the door allowing her to enter.

"Um, yes. And you are?" She asked still unsure of who the man in front of her was.

"My name is Shikaku Nara. I'm the head of the Nara clan, Shikamaru is my son. Hurry up he's been waiting for you." Without waiting for a response, Shikaku lead her through the room to an open doorway that opened up on a narrow wooden porch. Shikamaru was sitting on the floor playing a board game by himself. Shikaku was nowhere in sight.

Shikamaru's eyes drifted lazily towards her, then he motioned with his arm for her to sit across from him. Kana glanced down at the game, it was Shogi, a game she knew well.

"Familiar with the game?" He asked, casually resetting the board.

"Yes, but what about the apartment?"

"What about it? Here, let's make a deal. If you win I'll escort you there personally. If I win you get to find your own way." He smirked and held up a sheet with a building number on it, but no directions or even a map.

_He really is lazy._

She shook her head and laughed, "Ok, but only one game."

After about two hours of playing a game of silent Shogi, Shikamaru sighed, "Draw."

"What?" She looked up at him, stifling a yawn.

"Draw. Were at an impasse." He stretched his arms and turned slightly, so his back was towards the house wall.

"Impasse? I've never heard of that rule." Kana looked at the board once more. There were still eligible moves, so why did he declare a draw?

"The game reaches an impasse if both kings have advanced into their respective promotion zones and neither player can hope to best the other or gain any further material. If this happens, the winner is decided as follows: each rook or bishop scores five points for the owning player, and all other pieces except kings score one point each. A player scoring fewer than twenty-four points loses. If neither player has fewer than twenty-four, the game is no contest—a draw. It's like two opponents fighting each other. The only catch is they each have the same abilities, same chakra level, same strength. If they continue to fight they will ultimately kill each other." He explained, then he stood up and walked towards the door with his hands in his pockets.

They left the Nara compound together and headed towards the apartments on the opposite end of Konoha.

* * *

><p>It was dark by the time they reached the building, Shikamaru stopped and handed her the sheet of paper that held the apartment number.<p>

"I'm stopping here, its getting late anyways." He said glancing up at the now starry sky." Your apartments on the third floor. The building is paid for by the village, oh and one last thing Kana,"

She looked up at him expectantly,

"Choose wisely." And with that he left her outside the building and headed back to the Nara compound.

* * *

><p><em><strong>GAARA <strong>_**SHUKAKU:**

_She thanked me? But I used her, I am using her! Why can't she see that? I couldn't tell her what the real mission was. No I'll never tell her. Maybe if she stayed here she would be safe, I just need more time, time to kill the traitor. I must Kill him before he finds her._

You're a fool, brat. You should have left her out there, we all know she would have died, you know it, I know it, and she knows it. Even your imbecile of a brother knows it. We owe that girl nothing! She's going to die soon anyways, better now than later.

_Die soon? What are you talking about…_

Don't you remember? I told you before: the longer she tries to contain the Kuma's chakra with her own, her life gets shorter. Every second she struggles to hold it all in with her chakra, the constant battle between her and the Kuma shortens her life. The Kuma is not necessarily an evil creature; she doesn't kill for glory because she thrives off of emotions, which is also her weakness. She will not kill Kana voluntarily, but the time will come when Kana's chakra gives out and she dies. You wouldn't want to be there when it does.

_Get out of my head._

I warned you brat!

* * *

><p>Gaara looked up at the moon from his position on the rooftops, it was full and the light illuminated the streets below him. Glancing down he noticed two dark haired figures walking at a leisurely pace, he backed up out of sight but continued to follow them. It was Shikamaru and Kana, he listened to there conversation:<p>

"I still don't understand why he's helping me. Somehow it has to be for his own benefit, he just doesn't seem like the type of person who would openly and genuinely help someone as much as he has."

_Is she talking about me?_

"Hmm… well you may be surprised, he's changed, a lot. If you saw him three years ago compared to the person he is today you'd feel differently."

"But he never shows any emotion! Nothing at all! He always has that blank expression on his face," Her voice softened, "and when he's actually showing emotion its mostly sadness. And when he laughs its fake, his eyes are still sad."

Gaara jumped down from the rooftop and ran in the opposite direction until he came to the gates of Konoha, he slowed his pace to a walk, and there was a sudden pain in his chest. The gourd started to shake and pieces of sand splintered away from it, falling to the ground.

Then he felt a hand fall on his shoulder, Gaara whirled around to face the person.

They spoke first:

"You were following us."

* * *

><p><strong>KANKURO:<strong>

Kankuro ran through the desert, pushing chakra to his feet so he could glide faster across the sand. It was night but he refused to stop for food or sleep. He felt like a traitor to be doing this to his village but he had no choice.

_Please let me get there in time!_

* * *

><p><strong>So sorry for the short chapter everyone, I experienced a short writters block for a bit :'(<strong>_  
><em>

**But anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and make sure you go to the link on my profile to vote on who Kana should choose as her temporary sensei!**

**Also the link to my new website is on the profile :D**

**Please review!**


	10. Shukaku vs Kuma

**KANKURO: **

It was finally nightfall and Kankuro allowed himself to rest under the canopy of trees. After replenishing his water supply, he continued his trek to Konoha, alert for any signs of Sunagakure Shinobi. The full moon hovered lazily in the black sky with almost no visible stars to accompany it. There was little to no wind and the only audible sounds in the forest were the sound of Kankuro's feet as they pushed off the tree branches. The eerie surroundings made it difficult for Kankuro to focus on the path before him, and the outcome of what was to come made it even more nerve racking.

Kankuro skidded to a halt and climbed higher into the tree tops, masking his chakra, he peered down over the clearing using the tree's trunk to hide his body. There, in the clearing, was a small army of sound and sand ninja, there was immense tension among the sand Shinobi, and even though they appeared to be allies the air surrounding them was hostile.

In the center of the clearing was a large fire pit, surrounding it were large tents that were scattered about randomly. All in all it was a mess, a small army made up of only about 100 or so Jounin and Chunin from two different villages, who also seemed to secretly abhor the other. Basically, this group of ninja was a ticking time bomb set on blowing itself up.

Kankuro surveyed the faces of the sand shinobi, scowling when he recognized a familiar face. That's when he saw him, auburn hair, dark eyes and the angriest expression any man could muster: his father.

_Traitor! All of you…_

_Or does this make me the traitor?_

* * *

><p><strong>GAARA:<strong>

_A young Gaara sat next to the big glass window of the play room, Yashamaru, his uncle, walked up to him smiling as he gave the little red headed boy a small brown teddy bear. Tearing his eyes away from the window, Gaara grinned happily when Yashamaru handed him the bear. His uncle studied the boy's face and frowned, "What's wrong? Don't you like it?" _

"_Of course I like it! It was from you, Yashamaru!" Gaara's grin grew larger on his chubby little kid face. _

"_No Gaara. Tell me what's wrong, your mouth can smile as big as it wants but your eyes still hold how you truly feel and they look sad. Will you please tell me?" Gaara pondered this for a moment, his smile faltered into a sad expression as his eyes drifted to his feet._

"_I don't get it, why? Why doesn't dad come visit?" A few tears streamed down the child's pale face._

_Yashamaru frowned as he wiped away the boy's tears, "Well Gaara, it may not be easy for you to understand right now but your father is a very important man to the village and he is very busy. But I'm sure if you continue to behave and gain more control over the sand he will stop by!" He said this with a large convincing smile, Gaara tried to see if he was lying by looking into the man's eyes but they were closed. He laughed like a child and grinned happily back. "OK Yashamaru!"_

* * *

><p>The sand had chipped away from the gourd as he ran, unable to control it, more poured out of the cracks, following its master in swirling masses of sand.<p>

Gaara was just outside the entrance of the village now, his heart thrummed wildly in his chest and his head felt like it was being plagued with shards of glass. The memory of Yashamaru seemed to drive the pieces of glass into his brain further, deepening the pain. He remembered her voice, sounding low and pained "…when he laughs its fake, his eyes are still sad…" She had been talking about him.

He shook his head harder falling to his knees, the unbearable pain seared through his body, enveloping him, driving the beast inside wild. The ground rose to meet his face as he fell forward, driving his fists into the Earth, the force of them weakened as his strength dissipated with the on flow of sobs that came to follow.

The sand swirled dangerously around him, seemingly unsure of what it should do. How do you protect someone from themselves?

Gaara had been completely oblivious to the figure that was walking towards him, then the person put his hand on the other man's shoulder, which to anyone else would have been a gesture to comfort, to Gaara it was a threat, danger. Weakness. Fear.

His body reacted before his mind as it whirled around to face his…. Friend? He took a step back unsure of what else he could do. He gained control over the sand once more and it unceremoniously fell to the ground around his feet.

"You were following us." Shikamaru spoke first, his eyes boring into the others as he dropped his hand from the red heads shoulder.

Gaara tried to take a step back but found that he was glued in place, looking down he noticed the shadow connecting his own to Shikamaru's. Shadow possession.

Shikamaru glanced down at the sand and slowly backed away from the trapped shinobi. He was fully aware of Gaara's ability to control the sand with his mind, in other words trapping Gaara in shadow possession only limits what the powerful ninja could do.

Shikamaru searched Gaara's face. He looked like a caged animal, untamed (and possibly having rabies.)

The sand was inching up Gaara's body, his once pale green eyes morphed into Shukaku's. The sclera turning black, with yellow irises and pupils that each takes the shape of a black four-pointed star with four black dots around it.

Sand crawled across his now crazed expression making the shinobi almost unrecognizable.

Shikamaru scowled, his jutsu was weakening by the second and with Gaara turning into Shukaku there wasn't much he could do to subdue it.

Gaara's arm had been transformed into one of Shukaku's, it moved slightly at first, inching its way around, then it pulled itself and the rest of what used to be Gaara out of Shikamaru's shadow possession. He hobbled around for a moment clawing at his head with Shukaku's enormous paws. His right leg started to gather sand, which now started to resemble Shukaku's leg and tail. Shikamaru was left to think of the possibilities of him catching the beast off guard, but without any useful Jutsu, he was finished.

The half Gaara half Shukaku attacked, the giant arm sent a torrent of sand his way, he managed to dodge the first onslaught but a second caught him off guard and with no time to react.

The wave of sand never hit him, instead it drilled into a wall of invisible chakra, unable to break through, it tried going around it but everywhere the sand tried to attack it was blocked by the wall.

Enraged, the transforming Shukaku roared in its fury, half of Gaara's face was gone as it had taken the form of Shukaku.

Shukaku's body was then pinned to the ground with the wall of chakra, and to Shikamaru's surprise he stopped struggling. His dark eyes focused on the woods behind Shikamaru's form,

"Get over here little girl!" He growled.

"Shikamaru!" Kana ran to the shocked Jounin, helping him get back to his feet again. "Kana! Why are you here? How did you-"Shikamaru was cut off by another roar from Shukaku.

Her eyes turned dark, "Go back to the village Shikamaru."

"Hey, look out!" Shikamaru pushed Kana out of the way of another ball of sand, getting hit himself. Shikamaru was unconscious when Kana had managed to crawl over to his body, thankfully he was alive.

For now.

* * *

><p><strong>KANA <strong>_**KUMA**_**:**

Kana's head snapped back towards the half transformed Shukaku when she heard an earsplitting crack. Kana winced, the beast had busted through her wall of chakra.

She ran towards it, the beast stopped confused, "Gaara!" She called, "Gaara I know you-AHHHHH!" she screeched as her body was flung across the clearing.

Shukaku's long arm had swatted her aside like she was a pesky fly, she heard a deathly crunch as her body collided with a tree, splitting it in half. She sat there in a daze, blood trickled from her mouth and more pooled beneath her.

_That's a lot of blood…_ She thought drowsily as the pain throbbed throughout her body. Her eyes drifted from the fully transformed Shukaku to Shikamaru's limp body. "I'm sorry…" she whispered, looking at Gaara instead of Shikamaru, "I'm so sorry."

* * *

><p>Her eyes closed tightly as the burning sensation grew throughout her body.<p>

_He will kill you._

Obviously. You think I didn't know that?

_Do you want to die?_

Yes.

_Why._

Why do you think?

_I think you're young, naïve; you don't really want to die. _

It's too late now, for both of us.

_Who's both of us? I will be set free into this horrible world when you die. _

Horrible world? You feed off of emotions, you feel the pain of others, you feel the love of others and it kills you when war starts. Why is it you don't want to die? And I wasn't referring that to you. Gaara, I- I'm afraid for him. He's lost in there somewhere, and I'm afraid he'll never come out again. Who will help him now?

_You know nothing of my pain! What is there when I die? You can't just give up because life is hard! Why do you think I have the land of snow as my haven from what plagues me. You, child, you still just need to find your own Haven. As for Gaara he can find his way out, he just needs a little push. Shukaku on the other hand… Let me take care of him, I've been out for revenge for a long time now. I think it's long overdue._

What? What do you mean revenge? Hey, wait!

_Trust me, Kana, I am not evil, even you are smart enough to figure that out. Let me help._

Help….that sounds nice… yeah help him, please help him.

* * *

><p><strong>SHUKAKU:<strong>

_That brat! Who the hell does she think she is! This puny little trap will not last very long…_

Shukaku snarled ferociously at the Kunoichi who had pinned him down with the wall of chakra. She knelt over the Shinobi who had tried to save her; he laughed inwardly knowing his sacrifice was in vain.

He concentrated all of his chakra on attacking the wall, pushing on it until it groaned and finally it snapped, the chakra dissipating lamely. Kana had turned towards him, her face set in horror.

_Good. _He saved the mental image for Gaara as a little 'present' for when this was all over and the girl was dead. He could almost taste the blood now…it wouldn't be long.

He had slammed the girl across the courtyard until her small body collided with a tree, earning him the pleasure of seeing the blood pool around her, a fatal wound.

_Now where is she?_

He looked at the girl for a moment, her eyes were closed and her chakra was vanishing.

_The Kuma has really grown weak over the years!_

He laughed inwardly then ignored the motionless girl and made his way back over to his first target. He held his right arm high in the air above the defenseless boy and let his claws come crashing down slicing the air, he moved before he could eradicate the boy. Out of the corner of his large black eye he saw something move and the girl was gone.

A giant black paw swiped him across his face, her claws left ragged gouges but the wounds were soon refilled with sand. He turned his massive body towards the Kuma and growled deep in his throat, "Glad to see you again." He sneered, shaking his head slightly to make sure the wounds were all healed.

Shukaku glared at the Kuma's thick jet black pelt. Her eyes were a crystal like ice blue, same as Kana's. Being female her form was a bit more slender than the other beasts, but she was still just as big and would make a deadly opponent. Her paws bore enormous curved claws that could cut through diamond easily; her teeth were just as fatal and white as snow, showing great contrast to her black fur.

Shukaku's gaze drifted toward her rear and he laughed in mockery at the stub that sat in place of what used to be a long curved tail. "Do you miss your tail? Or do you need to lose another limb?"

"Funny," she provoked him, "I remember you being a lot skinnier since the last time we fought. You must be carrying around the whole desert with you."

"Don't make jokes with me Okami! I'll tear your throat out and bury you in the desert." He threatened, his black and yellow eyes filled with hatred. The Kuma winced but she pushed the feelings aside, she would have to ignore her own suffering for now.

"Okami…I haven't heard that name in a long time."

They circled each other for a few long minutes, each sizing up their opponent.

Okami attacked first, throwing her body into his, making him stagger to the side. The sand rose up to meet her blood sprayed the ground from a wound on her shoulder that had been caused by Shukaku's claws. She growled and charged him again, but instead of attacking she leapt over him and crashed through the forest away from the village.

Outraged he lumbered after her, destroying more of the forest then was necessary, when he lost sight of her form he stopped where he was. "Okami! You coward! Get out here and fight!" He roared into the night air. That's when he noticed it, the full moon, looming far overhead. He grunted realizing his mistake.

The Kuma gets her power from the moon.

Sensing a large ball of chakra he faced the direction it originated in and created his own: the Tailed Beast Bomb. All of the beasts had it, but they were all unique in their own ways, the Kuma's was no exception.

Shukaku drew his bomb from wind chakra nature, the Kuma from water chakra nature, each of them held the massive orbs above themselves hovering over their snouts. Shukaku threw his first and it pierced the air like a missile, without hesitation the Kuma's own followed.

Trees were flattened like trampled blades of grass from the power of the throws, when they collided nothing happened for a few very long seconds. All either of them could do was watch the two powers impact and, hopefully, cancel each other out, or strengthen the force of the inevitable explosion.

The later became reality. The explosion seemed light at first, and then it spread like a wild fire, engulfing over half of the forest, including both Shukaku and the Kuma.

* * *

><p><strong>KANA:<strong>

_I can't help you anymore; the rest is up to you. Take the rest of my chakra, use it well. Oh and don't move someone will find you soon, your body will collapse if you try to walk after that. I can't heal you, don't worry the red head will begin to heal almost immediately after he turns back to normal._

The Kuma's voice echoed in her mind: "Don't move…"

She could only dream of moving at this point. Her body was useless, she felt as if every bone was broken and every muscle had been ripped to shreds. Shockwaves of pain racked her body from the simple movement of turning her head to the side.

Tears threatened to spill over when she spotted him, sand surrounding his body, his head was turned slightly towards her and their eyes made contact. That's the way the two hosts were for over an hour, starring at each other, each unsure of what would happen next.

They were near the center of the crater created by the two beast bombs. The very dirt seemed as if it had been burned and was a haunting shade of black, the heat trapped in the dirt burned their skin as they lay there helplessly. It was still dark and the moon had seemed to have hidden itself behind a layer of clouds.

The village was nowhere in sight, both ninja silently wondered if they had blown it up, or if they had traveled farther then they had originally thought. _Shikamaru…._ She wondered if the intelligent shinobi made out alright. Maybe he would get help?

She hoped so, not just for her but for the man who's jade eyes never left her own, his mouth slightly agape as their stare down continued.

* * *

><p><strong>GAARA:<strong>

His breath came in ragged gasps; each intake pained him a little more than the previous, making it a struggle to simply breathe. Kana was lying in the darkened dirt about 100 feet from him; her blue eyes seemed to glisten slightly, as if she was holding back a torrent of tears. Her black hair was sprawled out on the ground, matted and bloodied.

That's when he noticed the pool of blood she was laying in. His mouth opened in horror as he realized what Shukaku did, what he did. The only image in his mind was the sickening snap as her fragile little body collided with that tree. This was all his fault.

What could he do now? He could hardly move, but his body was healing, soon he would be able to move again, soon he could save her. Would soon be enough?

Maybe he was already too late?

* * *

><p>I know this chapter is waaaayyyy too early for me right? Haha it usually takes me forever to update XD<p>

Let's just say I like to procrastinate on school assignments, bad habit I know but moving on!

Yup that was Kana's Kekkei Genkai, Creation Jutsu! She uses her chakra to create anything that will aid in her advantage, but it takes an enormous amount of chakra. (Especially considering that was Shukaku)

Don't worry Shikamaru gets a hell of a wake up XD

Gaara seems a bit…unstable this chapter doesn't he? I know it's hard to tell but it had something to do with Yashamaru ;)

Poor Gaara :'( I could hug him…..:)

Truthfully though I'm not quite sure if I like the way this chapter turned out…. I don't know what it is but I seriously had to force myself to stop writing and just submit the damn chapter!

OK I'm rambling now, horrible habit, R&R?


	11. Lost in the Dark

**KANKURO: **

Kankuro kept his head low, eyes focused in the ground as the drunken group of sand ninja stumbled past him, half empty bottles of sake in their hands.

It was a few hours after nightfall and the full moon was high overhead, illuminating the field filled with soldiers. Kankuro had managed to picked off one of the guards surrounding the perimeter of the camp and had taken his uniform, disguised as a sound ninja he wandered about the camp, picking up information as he went along.

"…Heh, boss said we was gunna blow up dat hospital first thang." A sand ninja said drunkenly, dropping an empty sake bottle.

"…HAHA! Can't wait ta see da look on them faces…" Another man slurred, this time it was a sound ninja.

The puppet master scowled in disgust. War was one thing, but blowing up a hospital? Not even giving them a minutes warning?

Kankuro walked away from the group of ninja, after eaves dropping on a few more conversations, none of them proved to be helpful, he decided to leave and warn the Hokage. That was until he felt an odd sensation run down his spine, his eyelids refused to stay open and his arms and legs were useless. He fell to the ground, the hard compacted dirt sending waves of pain throughout his body, before his eyes closed; he managed to get a glimpse of his father's face.

* * *

><p>Kankuro was awake; at least he thought for sure he was awake. He forced himself to keep his eye's closed and his limbs painfully still. He waited. He listened. But there was nothing, absolutely nothing. No sounds to accompany him, even when he opened his eyes, even when he realized he couldn't see. Even when he realized his eyes were open the entire time of his ordeal. Would his ears fail him to? Maybe they already had?<p>

They say that when you lose a sense, especially when you lose two sense's, your others improve greatly. He could definitely smell, but it was a horrible burning smell. Like smoke and charred wood, mixed with dirt.

He felt the ground shaking underneath him, heat surrounded him to the point where he felt like he was going to melt on the spot. He needed to get out of there, but how? Where was he anyways?

Who am I?

Where am I?

Why is this happening?

Is it possible to lose your sense of humanity as well?

It sure does seem that way….

_~Sometimes everything is perspicuous, even when shrouded in the darkness, you're just not looking in the right place~_

* * *

><p>I know, I know. This chapter was extremely, painfully, short. And yes it did get a bit weird there at the end, I was just in one of those moods, you know?<p>

I needed to post a chapter (small as it may be) about Kankuro, he was getting neglected :p This is however a necessary part of the storyline and lets face it- putting this in with the next chapter would just ruin the mood ;) So i hoped you enjoyed!

**PLEASE READ! : **_I have 3 upcoming story's for Naruto coming out on June 15. I would appreciate it if any of you would leave a review or pm me about possible names for them. The sequel for this story has already been named as Broken Sand. The other two will be High school fics featuring a gaara/oc-NaruHina and a Gaara/Sakura. More information on my profile, official story lines (and main characters) not officially chosen so ideas welcome!_

_Thank You to all who have taken the time to read this :) And to the rest of you... I guess you wouldn't even see this anyway... XD_


	12. Safe and Sound

**Sorry for late update and the shortness, it was just very hard to write! **

**KANKURO:**

Branches flooded past Kankuro, Itachi, and Temari as they sprinted through the tree's, their limbs screamed in abhorrence to their every move, early morning sunlight bathed the treetops.

The two siblings had woken up tied to a tree with chakra strings in an empty field, the same one that the small army alliance was camping at. The only remnants that they had been there were a few scattered sake bottles and a blackened fire pit.

Thankfully, Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke's older brother, was returning from a mission. He was able to cut them out and dispelled the genjutsu that plagued their minds. It was a bit strange, genjutsu was not one of the Kazekage's talents, certainly not any of that level. Even with Itachi, an S rank ninja, it took him more than 10 minutes to finally release the genjutsu, when, in reality, it should have only taken a moment.

On top of that Genjutsu above S rank is considered a forbidden technique because of the long term side effects-one being entrapment forever-the other being death. Kankuro and Temari were extremely lucky that Itachi had been there to save them.

Even though Itachi rarely spoke, Kankuro could tell that he seemed unnerved about the whole situation and was on high alert, his sharingan glowed proudly in his deadly eyes.

* * *

><p>As the trio neared the village gates, Temari stopped abruptly, scowling at a snoring lump on the road. As Kankuro ran ahead, shouting back to Itachi that he would go straight to the Hokage and that he should help Temari, the Uchiha's signature red eyed glare followed by a Don't-Tell-Me-What-To-Do-Or-I-Will-Kill-You expression. Oh don't you just love the Uchiha clan…<p>

Kankuro finally made it past the gates, ignoring the slacking guard who thought it necessary to sleep on the job. He jumped on the rooftops to avoid crowds of civilians going to work for the day, the Hokage's mansion jutted out from the center of the village, the hospital loomed ominously behind it.

He froze for a moment, not sure where he should go with the little time he probably had left, warn the Hokage to mobilize her troops and prepare for war- making him a traitor to his own village. Or he go to the hospital and convince Sakura to evacuate and send in a sensory unit to search for bombs.

He stood there, on the rooftop of a card shop, shaking his head as if it would help clear out the oncoming headache. He decided to go to the Hokage first, since it was the closest building to him.

Jumping from building to building was exceptionally easier than running on the ground, but Kankuro could still feel the exhaustion slowly eating away at his body, creeping around in the shadows like a thief waiting for the perfect moment to strike.

He stumbled a few times, nearly falling off the edge of a few buildings-if he was a normal person he would have fallen off the edge.

The trek to the mansion lasted only for a few minutes thanks to the rooftop shortcut, but it still felt like hours and Kankuro sighed with relief as he finally made it to the big red double doors that read "HOKAGE."

Pushing his way through the doors and then through throngs of people and ninja of all ranks, he finally made it to Tsunade's office, he almost forgot to knock before barging into her office, not even waiting for her response.

After getting scolded for interrupting her stamping in such a disruptive matter by Shizune, and only receiving a curious eyed look from Tsunade herself (probably because he looked like a wheezing old donkey that just ran to the moon and back.)

Once his lungs were able to catch up with the present, he began to brief Tsunade on everything that has happened since he had left Suna.

He just hoped she would understand.

* * *

><p>SHIKAMARU:<p>

"WHAT THE HELL?! TEMARI?!"

"Get your lazy ass up!" Temari demanded, stabbing him again with her fan, Kyodai Sensu. He winced as a jolt of sudden pain surged down his arm, the same one that had been rendered useless by Shukaku's wrath.

"Itachi? Temari? What are you two doing here?" Shikamaru stood up shakily, clutching his injured arm.

His keen eyes searched the clearing, narrowing when they came across a large dent in the ground, where Shukaku broke out of Kana's jutsu, as well as a few deep gouges in the earth and a tree split in half on the side of the road.

Temari focused on the ground, "Th-The Kazekage has declared war on Konoha, allied with the hidden sound. Somehow Dad managed to keep it a secret from us, probably by sending me, Gaara, and Kankuro on large International missions. It worked. He fooled us, now Kankuro is warning the Hokage of his plans, Gaara should be inside the-"

"Gaara's not here." Shikamaru interrupted, "Your brother got into a fight with another host of a beast, now they're somewhere on the outskirts of the village."

"What? Who was it? Is he Ok?" Temari became wide eyed, worry written all over her face.

"Temari calm down," Itachi spoke before Shikamaru, "There's a faint trace of chakra southwest from here. It's similar to your's, I think it might be Gaara."His voice held no emotion, neither did his features. The results of becoming an Anbu.

She pushed her way past the two males, determined to rescue her little brother in record time.

Shikamaru stared at Itachi, "Only one?"

Itachi nodded, "Just Gaara." He confirmed.

"I hope your wrong…" Shikamaru leaped into the woods following Temari's chakra signature. Itachi hung back for a moment, closing his eyes, relieving them of the sharingan. It took him a moment to blink away the haziness that clouded his vision, before jumping after Shikamaru, muttering under his breath, "I never have been."

It didn't take long for either of them to catch up with Temari, but what they were confronted with made their jaws drop.

Gaara was carrying Kana through the woods towards them, Temari had already rushed to help her brother, supporting the right side of his body. Itachi quickly took his other side, helping the injured redhead to walk faster.

Gaara's eyes were red, as if he had been crying, blood had dried to cover most of his visible skin, the rest was burned. Blood still leaked from a deep cut on his right shoulder, dripping down his bare arm, staining Temari's clothing as well.

He was desperate, Shikamaru could tell, he refused to stop and rest, even after Shikamaru took Kana's limp form from him, ignoring the pain that shot up his arm with the effort.

The group slowly made their way back towards Konoha in agonizing silence, Shikamaru could feel Gaara's fierce gaze boring into his back. Temari had silent tears falling from her cheeks.

"Shikamaru." He turned around in surprise, halting the group as they all stared at the wounded shinobi.

"She needs to get to a village. Please…" Was Gaara of the Sand begging him? The same Gaara who almost killed the third Hokage, who completed A rank missions with ease when he was a Genin, who vowed to become Kazekage?

"Please, take her there." He sounded resigned, much older than Shikamaru remembered. He managed to nod once, eyes wide with shock, before glancing at Temari and Itachi and then sprinting away.

* * *

><p>It only took him about ten minutes to reach the village, rushing past groups of people in the streets, the lifeless Kunochi slouched In his arms. People were scattered like fire ants, some were crying or screaming, ninja tried to subdue the chaos and direct people to unknown locations, despite the noise, he heard a familiar voice from the throngs of ninja.<p>

"Hey! Shikamaru!" Shikamaru turned his head slightly to the left, growling as people rushed by him violently.

"Dad!? Whats wrong with everyone? Here can you help, we need to take her to the hosp-"

"Shikamaru." Shikaku forcefully moved Shikamaru's head with his hand, directing it towards the Northern parts of the village. "There is no hospital."

"What are- whoa…" Shikamaru's heart sank with a sudden onslaught of dread, smoke billowed up from where Konoha Hospital once stood. Leaf ninja surrounded it, some worked to search for survivors, others layed out the charred bodies of the dead. Small fires remained in the parts of the building that had survived.

* * *

><p>KANKURO:<p>

Tsunade had sent him and nine anbu, a squad of ten, to evacuate the hospital. Four other teams, led by Kakashi, Gai, Shikaku, and Kurenai, were being deployed to different parts of the village to evacuate civilians, two more teams, led by Sakura and Tsunade would be sent to help in the evacuation process. Then a squad of five Hyuga's would be sent in to scout out any bombs and any possible enemies.

By the time Kankuro and his team reached the hospital, Sakura was already rushing patients out of the building, Kankuro soon took over for her and the other medics as they began checking the patients outside of the building. Soon after Tsunade and her team, including Ino and Shizune, brought the patients to Kakashi's squad, and from there he would take them inside the mountain.

"Wait, Kankuro! We've already evacuated the bottom floor, go to the second level, there should be 47 people still up there." He nodded to Sakura before sprinting in through the Hospital doors, several nurses were scattered throughout the halls, scrambling to save whatever important documents they could get their hands on.

Kankuro faced his team, "I need you to split up into single man units, if you find someone escort them outside, Sakura and the other medics will be waiting." He nodded and the Anbu leaped off to different directions.

He began heading down another white hallway, most of the rooms had already been emptied of their inhabitants, others had a nurse or two still trying to grab files of information, he told them to leave everything and return to Sakura.

He entered the first room at the end of the stairs, a pregnant woman was struggling to stand up with her swollen belly, worry etched into her facial features.

"Whats going on?" She stared at him, backing up into the bed. "Its OK, Tsunade ordered an evacuation. Can you stand?" The woman nodded, looking relieved. He helped her to the end of the stairs, a passing nurse helped her outside, allowing him to check another room.

There were 3 beds, two of which had little kids, two young boys; one with a broken arm the other with a bandage wrapped around his head, the bed adjacent to the boys had a woman with dark hair, her leg was severely wounded and mangled.

"Hinata?! Why? Nevermind, we have to get out of here, there's an evacuation. Come on, do you need help?" He lifted Hinata up out of the bed the girl never responded to any of his questions, Kankuro figured she was just drugged or something, he put her in a wheel chair and sat the boy with the broken leg on her lap, he looked to be about six years old, eyes wide in fear. The other boy was a few years older, he managed to stay calm and walk out of the room without Kankuro's help.

That was when they heard it-or rather-felt it. The floor beneath them began to rattle and shake violently, just before a loud boom made their heads spin and their eardrums burst, then a second bomb went off, this time it was accompanied by fire, blocking off an escape route down the stairs.

The third bomb went off in front of them, blowing them back into Hinata's room, quickly, Kankuro took the scroll off of his back and summoned Kuroari, the large round puppet opened its belly and swallowed Hinata and the two children, Kankuro sealed it shut, just before a fourth bomb blew up right underneath them.

* * *

><p><em>I remember tears streaming down your face when I said I'll never let you go.<em>

_When all those shadows almost killed your light._

_I remember you said "don't leave me alone."_

_But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight, _

_Just close your eyes._

_The sun is going down,_

_You'll be alright,_

_No one can hurt you now._

_Come morning light,_

_You and I'll be safe and sound._

_Don't you dare look out your window, darlin everything's on fire. _

_The war outside our door keeps raging on,_

_Hold on to this lull-a-by,_

_Even when the musics gone…gone…_

_Just close your eyes,_

_The sun is going down you'll be alright._

_No one can hurt you no, _

_Come morning light you and I'll be safe and sound._

_Sound._

* * *

><p>Well that was just depressing to write :')<p>

Please don't hate me! Someone just needed to die already…wow that sounds stranger then it was in my head…XD

The song "Safe and Sound" is part of the Hunger Games soundtrack perfprmed by Taylor Swift and the Civil Wars.

Please don't hate me!


	13. This is War

GAARA:

The unlikely trio ungraciously stumbled along the forest floor, roots and vines attacked their feet ruthlessly, sharp thorns tugged on their skin and clothing. They had been walking in silence for at least ten minutes after Shikamaru left with Kana, anxiety radiated in the air around them. Gaara hung his head, his green eyes closed to the world around him.

"Itachi, I won't keep you from your village." Temari had told Gaara the details about the war and what happened to her and Kankuro. Gaara then insisted that Itachi return to his village, they may need him.

They _will_ need him.

Itachi didn't hesitate to leave, giving Gaara a curt nod and an out of character thankful smile before disappearing into the thick undergrowth. Forcing Gaara to lean more on Temari now that most of his support has vanished.

Temari stopped, "Tell me what happened."

Gaara sighed; he knew she would ask, he just wasn't sure what the answer was. "I guess I lost control over it. I didn't want it to, but I honestly don't even remember why anymore."

"How did she get here Gaara? What is she to you?" Temari was standing over him now, he had slouched down against a tree the moment they stopped, too weak to stand any longer.

"Temari, I don't need you to-" He stopped before clutching his stomach, turning his head to the side just before vomit spewed out of his mouth.

"Oh cut the crap! Look at yourself, look at her! How the fuck is she still alive?!" Temari's face was red, her arms were flailing in the air with each sentence that crawled out of her throat.

He wiped his face with his sleeve, grimacing at the vile taste in his mouth

"Okami? Where have you heard that before?" He whispered, hearing the strange name being said over and over in his mind.

"Okami? What about it?" Temari's face was regaining its normal color and her arms had fallen to their sides, she bent down to look Gaara in the face, "Are you OK?"

Gaara scowled, "What does it look like…."

Temari sweat dropped, "I meant mentally, idiot. Okami means 'wolf' what does that have to do with anything?"

"Shukaku called her Okami while we were fighting, I didn't see her when he took over, but in my mind he was ranting about all the gruesome ways he could kill something named Okami. I think I understand it now." He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply, his body had become numb to the pain, he could breathe a little easier now that his lungs didn't hurt.

"Understand what? Why do you talk to yourself like that?! Huh? Gaara?" Temari gently prodded her brother, shaking him slightly. She sighed when she realized he was asleep.

She shook her head and laughed, "I probably should have given you these ninja pills a little sooner…" her eyes were focused on a few multi-colored pills in the palm of her hand, which she delicately placed into a pouch that hung around her waist.

"Stubborn idiot…" She muttered as she pulled out a cloth and started to wipe the blood and grim off of his face.

_I've,_

_Lost it all,_

_Fell today,_

_It's all the same,_

_I'm sorry, _

_oh, I'm sorry_

_Now I can see your pain,_

_I'm sorry._

_I cry so…_

_We can't stop now,_

_Were so close now,_

'_Cause these times are almost over._

_I won't give up, so god save us,_

_It feels like were getting closer._

_We can't stop now were so close now,_

'_cause these times are almost over._

_I won't give up, so god save us…._

_Now I can see your pain I'm sorry,_

_I cry so…_

_Now I can see your pain I'm sorry._

_I cry tonight._

SAKURA:

"We still have 17 patients unaccounted for; Kankuro's squad is still bringing out more." Sakura was facing Tsunade, her team of medics didn't need her help to stabilize all of the patients for Kakashi, she needed something to do, something that wouldn't make her useless.

Tsunade nodded, her face set deep in thought, "I want you and Ino on standby, if a bomb does go off someone will more than likely get injured, I want you two here to help when-if- that happens."

Sakura sighed, but nodded in compliance, she understood Tsunade's orders-conserve your chakra.

But there was still that one detail about this whole thing that bothered Sakura from the very beginning.

She glanced at her sensei, who had turned away from her, ordering the Hyuga's into the building. Sakura felt uneasy, something wasn't right. She walked around the perimeter of the hospital, inspecting the building and the surrounding area expertly, still she found nothing.

Sakura stood at the edge of the mountainside, where the hospital touched the rough stone, her gaze traveled upwards to the top of the cliff, an unrecognizable figure stood there ominously.

Sakura narrowed her eyes but the figure was too far away for anyone but a Hyuga to see, then another figure jumped to the first figures side, then a third. Her eyes widened, they were jumping up from the roof of the hospital.

She turned and sprinted back around to the front of the building, dodging bodies and nurses, glancing at the steadily growing number of ninja at the top of the mountain.

Tsunade wasn't far from where Sakura had left her, organizing squadrants of ninja and busily handing out orders to the awaiting teams, her perfect face set in a frown.

Ninja sporting green uniforms fanned out in all directions to assist in battle, others helped get the injured to safety, evacuations were almost complete and Kakashi would be able to seal off the mountain.

Battle hadn't yet reached the medical teams, and by the releived look on Tsunade's face, Gai and Kurenai's units were driving the fighting away from the village.

Finally, Sakura reached Tsunade's side, "Tsunade-sama!" She gasped out, "there are people on the mountain."

"Maybe it's Kakashi's te-" Tsunade froze midsentence, her face contorted into a scowl. She had been turning towards the mountain at Sakura's request, the first few figures stood at the edge of the cliff still, watching the leaf ninja.

Then a fourth figure jumped up next to them, saluting the others, then forming a line. All of them raised their arms to their chests and started making hand signs Tsunade's eyes widened and she took off towards the hospital doors screaming, "EVERYONE GET OUT NOW!"

She only made it halfway there before a series of explosions sounded inside the building, two anbu's jumped out of a window, each holding a patient, Sakura rushed towards them using her medical jutsu to stabilize their injuries.

"Kankuro and the others are still inside." Sakura nodded but wasn't sure which anbu had said that, she turned her green eyes to the hospital once more. Flames engulfed the main floor and clawed at the ceiling. Smoke rolled out the windows and stuck to the building as they rose to the sky, staining it a murky shade of grey.

Sakura stumbled to her feet and pulled Tsunade away from the building as another round of bombs went off, completely decimating the rest of the structure. Both Kunoichi fell backwards onto the ground, shielding their eyes with their arms against the heat waves.

Debris flew through the black sky, some of it on fire as it collided with the ground. People screamed in agony as they were hit mercilessly. The air was thick and smelt like searing flesh.

Sakura pushed herself back to her feet and helped Tsunade up, looking around in horror, she spotted a middle aged man screaming a few feet away, clutching his mangled leg. Sakura rushed over to him and wordlessly began to heal his wounds, her face set in determination as she reconstructed the torn flesh with her chakra.

The man closed his eyes as the pain ebbed, "thank you…" he coughed out. Sakura opened her mouth to reply but stopped when she heard cheering coming from the mountain.

She faced her body towards it, her heart fell and her shoulders drooped as an army formed behind the initial four figures.

Sakura stared at the enemy in disgust, how could they be cheering for killing innocent people?

Her face twisted into one filled with rage and fury as she reached for a kunai, readying herself for battle, she focused her glare on the army that was currently celebrating their misery.

Then she noticed something strange about them, the cheering was one sided, some of the shinobi stared with their mouths agape, others looked angry and shook their heads, backing away from the cheering ninja. A few of them shoved each other and the cheering began to die down as the army turned on itself.

Sand shinobi were arguing with Sound shinobi, one of the sides struck out first, and then they erupted into an all-out battle gaining more attention from the leaf village ninja.

Tsunade stood amongst the chaos on the ground, she rose her voice above the fiasco, "RETREAT!" She then turned her back on the army and fled deeper into the village, scours of ninja following, some assisting those who were injured in the blasts.

Sakura helped the man she had been healing to his feet and let him lean on her shoulder as they hobbled after her comrades. One of the teams of anbu set on standby flanked them, keeping a careful eye on the rebelling army.

_I'm frightened by what I see._

_But somehow I know that there's much more to come._

_Immobilized by my fear,_

_And soon to be blinded by tears,_

_I can stop the pain if I will it all away,_

_If I will it all away…._

KIBA:

A stray kunai whirled past Kiba's face, they were battling on the inuzuka clan compound, his home, his backyard was a warzone.

He ducked as a swarm of shuriken was thrown his way, one of them left a cut along his temple.

His fingers slid along the various ninja tools in his pouch, just before they selected the right one, the ground shook and a series of loud explosions sounded off behind them.

The fighting seemed to freeze as leaf, sound, and sand ninja stared at the smoke rising from Konoha. There was no celebration, no smiles, nothing jubilant about the enemy. Isn't that what they wanted? To weaken our moral?

No one spoke, the field was filled in utter silence, any words of remorse or shouts of victory shriveled up and died in the soldiers' hearts. Kiba felt his legs give out and he fell silently to his knees, Akamaru leaning into him.

A low howl broke the silence, it was filled with emotion, but it was also emotionless. It held everything and nothing at all, but Kiba understood its meaning, that the war wasn't over.

Storm appeared at the entrance of Hana's clinic, he held his head high as he guarded the building, ninja from both sides were speechless and then the unthinkable happened.

The enemy split into two, sand ninja left their allies with looks of disgust and remorse, forming a new platoon of soldiers.

The sound ninja became enraged and turned on their former allies, growling at each other, fighting among themselves. Leaf ninja scurried away from where they had been mixed with the enemy, searching for cover to heal their wounds as the army turned on itself.

Hana dragged over a body of one of the Haimaru brothers, tears streaming down her face, the other two whimpered at her side.

Kiba stared at his sister, "Hana…" deep down he knew there was no way to comfort her; he would be lost without Akamaru.

Hana took a deep breath before opening her eyes again, dried tears stained her face, "Kurenai wants us to regroup inside, and the most able bodied ninja will guard the injured while things are still…." She trailed off and glanced at the bickering army.

Kiba nodded, "Tell Kurenai me and Akamaru can go on guard duty for a while."

Hana nodded and got up to leave, stroking her dogs fur as she stood up shakily, "Wait," he looked sadly at his sister, "you should rest to Hana."

"I can't, there's no time for that." She whispered, "They need me."

"We'll be fine without you, go get your mind cleared, guard the pups with Storm if you have to." Hana nodded and disappeared into a dust cloud, heading toward the clinic.

Kiba sighed and picked up the dead ninja hound carrying him away from the battlefield.

"_If desperate times call for desperate measures, then I'm free to act as desperately as I wish."_

_-Suzanne Collins- The Hunger Games: Catching Fire_

I feel like this was boring, I had so many other tragedies I was going to put into this war but I was thinking, "what the hell, this isn't a soap opera, no that's way to unbelievable, even for a Naruto fanfic…"

So yes I scrapped a few ideas and saved them for other stories, ;)

Also, all credit goes to MaskedBeauty09 for the amazing cover :D special thanks for that!

This story is coming to an end very very very very soon, and I already wrote the first two chapters for Broken sand, which will be posted exactly one week after the last chapter for healing sand.

Yes that is the sequel :D

And yes I am having more fun writing that book then this one, explains why I didn't update in forever so my apologies about that, anyways thanks for reading and please review!

The songs used:

Gaara's: -Hollywood Undead-pain -Hollywood Undead- my black dahlia

Sakura's: -Evanescene-whisper

And of course a quote from Catching Fire!

Thanks for reading and review~


	14. For the King PART I

**PART 1**

SHIKAMARU:

"What?...no, they…they can't do that…" Shikamaru whispered, his mouth hung open and his legs shook, he barely even felt his father's hand as it rested itself on his shoulder.

"Well they did." His father always spoke matter-of-factly, and never sugarcoated anything.

Shikaku sighed at his only son, "Shikamaru," he forcefully turned Shikamaru around, both hands clasped onto the younger Nara's shoulder. "We don't have time for this, listen. Take the girl to the Hokage Mountain; find Kakashi or one of the medic teams led by Sakura and Tsunade. Hurry before they seal the mountain, phase two is almost over."

Shikamaru nodded silently and started to sprint towards the mountain, shifting Kana's weight over to his good arm as he ran. Genin entrusted with small children seemed to flank him as he headed to the main evacuation route.

Phase two? He went over the evacuation plan that has been in place since the first Hokage, it had three stages:

Stage one was self-explanatory, when there is a threat eliminate the threat. And if the threat is too big to eliminate immediately move directly to stage two. Stage two focuses on evacuation, the lower ranked ninja and a small platoon of Jounin evacuate the civilians into the Hokage Mountain while the rest of the Jounin and some other ninja protect fleeing civilians from the enemy. Once everyone was inside the mountain, specially trained ninja would seal it off from the enemy, after that stage three begins, where all of the leaf shinobi would regroup and attack the enemy, eliminating them or driving them away from the village. Genin and a few Chunin would be entrusted with the safety of the civilians.

After that they would look to the Hokage for guidance.

* * *

><p>Shikamaru slowed his pace when the path leading inside the mountain came into view, Anbu stood around the perimeter, keeping a watchful eye on enemy units and civilians. Two large, continuous groups of people were being herded into the cave. One group contained the able bodied citizens that could get in safely by themselves, the other group held the invalids and those injured.<p>

He noticed the pink haired medic almost immediately among the injured; a man was leaning on her heavily, his leg dragging uselessly on the rough ground beneath them.

Finally, Shikamaru forced his eyes upon the others.

He felt like throwing up.

The first person he saw was a little girl, standing tall despite the situation, her determined brown eyes looking straight ahead. Nothing was particularly wrong with the five year old physically aside from a few minor burns on her arms and face, but what made Shikamaru sick was the woman lying on the stretcher next to her, being carried by two nurses and being operated on by a medic. The little girls hand was still clasped in her mothers, even after it went limp forever.

A father held on to his children as they asked where mommy was and he didn't have the answer.

An old man was stubbornly wheeling himself to the cave, shooing off the medics that rushed to help him, saying he was much too old to be treated before the others.

Tsunade was overseeing the operation, making sure no one had been left behind, she was the first to notice Shikamaru's horrified stare.

"This is what war looks like." She said walking up to him and taking Kana from his arms, "What happened to you two?" she asked gently.

He shook his head, "long story. Just…" he trailed off remembering Gaara's plea. He closed his eyes for a brief moment, "Take care of her." He opened his eyes once more but Tsunade had already left into the cave.

Then he took a deep breath and walked up to the old man in the wheelchair and pushed him wordlessly up the slope. The man huffed in annoyance, but he looked relieved.

* * *

><p>Shikamaru had decided to make himself useful and help escort the disabled that didn't need immediate medical care inside.<p>

Then he had to help with the bodies.

It was a gruesome task, innocent people of all ages had died. Even entire families were lost to the war, brothers, sisters, mothers and fathers, lovers, the list of the slain dragged on and on. The work seemed endless. That was until a familiar Jounin told him to see a medic now that things have calmed down.

Kakashi, he always seemed to be late in every situation.

Shikamaru nodded gratefully to his superior and began to walk away, exhausted.

"Wait." Kakashi stared after the young Jounin, "we're deploying in ten, Tsunade assigned you to my team, to relieve Kurenai's team on the battlefield."

Shikamaru frowned, "What about Gai? I heard his team was taking on the worst of it." It was true, Tsunade had been receiving reports of increasing numbers of sound ninja where Gai's team was assigned in the northeastern border, Shikamaru knew where they would attack first, so therefore he knew that Gai's unit was majorly outnumbered.

"Shikaku's team sent Gai back up immediately after securing the village." Kakashi frowned behind his mask, "Go find Ino, have her heal your arm, take a food pill, then meet the rest of my team outside the barrier in 10." With that Kakashi turned and began gathering more ninja for the cause.

_This is war_, he thought, struggling through the crowded cave. The stench of blood and death thickened with every footstep that brought him deeper into the mountain. People had been pushed off to the sides of the walls, nurses ran by them tending to the more fatal injuries first, the list of the deceased seemed to grow larger by the second. Broken families huddled together next to a dying, injured or dead loved one, sometimes there were more dead family members then alive.

The sobs seemed to echo and cry out in his mind, even after he finally found her.

"Ino!" He gasped, she looked tired and was trying to get a half conscious man to drink from a canteen, she looked up for a brief moment and called over a random nurse to take over.

"Shikamaru, thank god! What do you need?"

"Kakashi sent me, can you fix this?" he gestured to his disfigured arm, wincing as her chakra did its work, she furrowed her brow in concentration but Shikamaru didn't see any improvement.

"How long has it been set like this?" She analyzed his face, her blue eyes full of worry.

"Uh…Since last night, why?" Ino frowned but nodded, then she took out a syringe from a case on the ground next to them and motioned Shikamaru to sit down on a pile wood. He complied, looking at the needle uneasily as she injected it into his arm.

"Look to the right." The blonde ordered, "Tell me if you can feel anything."

Unknowingly to Shikamaru she had taken out a small surgical knife, he didn't say anything to indicate pain as she quickly prodded his flesh with it. "Keep still, don't move." She ordered again, putting away the knife she began to find where the break was in the bone with her chakra, when she was sure Shikamaru had given up on facing her again, she re-broke the bone with a quick precise snap.

"Ino! What are you doing!?" Shikamaru heard the snap and was fighting the urge to face his arm again, to know for sure that it was still intact. "Calm down idiot." Ino muttered under her breath before skillfully speeding up the healing process with her chakra. Within a few minutes Shikamaru could move his arm again, feeling less pain then before.

"Shikamaru!" Both of the teens turned as his name echoed throughout the cave, suddenly there were tears in Ino's eyes and she wrapped her small arms around him.

"Don't get yourself killed Shika." Tears started to flow freely down the sides of her face and into his uniform.

"Ino…" He trailed off the words getting stuck in his throat. Shikamaru wanted to comfort her, tell her everything would be ok, and that everyone would come home, that _he _would come home.

But he couldn't bring himself to lie to her.

For a few short moments, they stood there in silence, then his name was called again. He took a deep breath and thankfully took the food pills Ino pressed silently into the palm of his hand, then he let go of the crying Kunochi and headed outside, leaving Ino wiping away her tears.

"For the king." He whispered to himself, remembering Asuma's final words.

When he exited the barrier the third Hokage was giving a speech to about 300 or 400 leaf ninja preparing for all-out war.

"Many of you have seen at least one of the Great Shinobi Wars, many of you have never seen an inkling of war. I know it is sudden and you are still young, but _this_ is your home, _these_ are your people, _this_ is where you were born! And _this_ is where we will claim victory for the greatest Hidden Shinobi village! _THIS_ IS WAR!"

Ninja of all specialties gathered around the third as he gave his speech, cheering and applauding when the ancient leader had finished.

Kakashi stood next to the Hokage, he lifted an arm into the air wordlessly and the troops began the journey across the village.

GAARA:

Gaara wearily blinked his eyes open, wincing as a ray of sunlight made its way through the trees and into his vision. He propped himself up against the tree, seeing that most of his cuts had been cleaned and the majority of his wounds had healed.

"Temari?" His pale green eyes scanned the forest, finally falling on his sister. Temari ignored him, she stood on one of the tree branches, frowning, her eyes locked onto the horizon.

"What is it?" He jumped up next to his sister, stumbling a bit but he managed to stay on the branch. He followed his sisters worried gaze but everything seemed normal to him, nothing was out of the ordinary, until he saw the black clouds of smoke rising from the leaf village.

He clenched his fists at his side, "How long." He demanded, not facing Temari.

Temari took a deep breath, "Just after you passed out." Her eyes strayed to his pale face, "a few hours ago."

Gaara felt his jaw clench to the point where his teeth ached. He darted through the tree's from branch to branch, growling every time his legs tried to fail him. Temari followed close behind, watching her younger brother carefully.

Within minutes they had reached the main gates of the village, not far from where they stood, ninja were throwing various types of jutsu and ninja tools at each other, dead bodies littered the blood soaked ground.

Enraged, Gaara forced a wall of sand in-between the two forces, halting the onslaught of kunai and jutsu's. Sand ninja backed away from the wall in shock, sending wary glances at the Kazekage's son. Sound ninja held their ground and sent angry glares at Gaara, while leaf ninja stared curiously and began whispering amongst their ranks.

They don't know what side I'm on…

_And you expected them to? Idiot._

Two pairs of red eyes pushed their way to the front of the leaf ninja, Sasuke and Itachi. Neither one of them said anything- nor did they attempt to take Gaara down- instead they stood next to him, releasing the sharingan.

Itachi nodded once to a man with spiked hair and scars across his face, he was strangely similar to Shikamaru.

The man and a few others stepped towards the wall of sand, Sand and sound ninja became restless, looking around widely for answers. A few of the sound ninja approached the wall, attempting to break through the sandy barrier.

None of them succeeded.

In fact, none of them even made it to the wall, the leaf ninja did first. Gaara was right, the man did look like Shikamaru, the whole line of men were Nara's. They used shadow possession jutsu using the walls shadow to expand the jutsu's limit, taking control over the opposing army.

Sasuke couldn't help but grin at the easy victory.

Temari rolled her eyes behind Gaara, but she grinned as well.

Gaara dropped his arms to his sides, the wall stayed intact as he walked over to the sand shinobi, struggling in the shadow's grip. "Baki." He addressed his sensei, who happened to be one of the ninja's at the front lines.

Baki narrowed his eyes, "Gaara."

"Where is he?" Gaara's hands balled into fists as he stared at his former sensei.

Baki sighed, "He's leading a platoon on the mountain." Baki hesitated before adding, "We were wrong to be allied with those…animals. They practically celebrated after the hospital blew up."

Gaara's green eyes widened, "The hospital…." His face was now expressionless.

Baki shook his head, "Sound ninja were behind it, I didn't know until, well until we heard it." He hung his head, resigned.

Gaara closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, sensing Temari close beside him.

"Sasuke, I need a favor." His friend walked over to them, his black eyes glaring fiercely at the Suna traitors. He looked at Gaara expectantly, everything seemed to go quiet.

"I need you, Itachi" he said nodding towards Sasuke's older brother, "and any other Uchiha's to put genjutsu over the sound ninja." Sasuke narrowed his eyes, but he and Itachi went back to the leaf ninja, gathering the sharingan users.

Gaara glanced at his people once more before turning back to the leaf ninja, Gai started to move towards him, dressed in his trademark green jumpsuit and bowl cut black hair.

"Sabaku no Gaara." He shook his head smiling, hands on his hips, "Who would have thought!"

Gaara nodded to him in acknowledgment, before cutting straight to the point, "Can you send someone for the Hokage?" Gai looked at him questioningly, the white toothed smile disappeared. "I'll send Lee. May I ask why?"

Gaara averted his gaze and looked back at his people, "It looks as though my village has some things it needs to atone for."

Gai relaxed his shoulders and nodded, calling to Lee loudly from where they stood to go get the Hokage, Lee saluted his sensei and darted off in the opposite direction, leaving a cloud of dust behind him.

* * *

><p>I did say that this would be the last chapter before the epilogue, didn't I?<p>

Well guess what? I lied. :3

It was my intention to make the rest of the war into one really long chapter- turns out it was way to long- so the really long chapter is being broken up into 3 parts- 3 chapters!

**POLL:**

**Should I kill off more people? (WARNING: THIS WILL **_**NOT**_** AFFECT THE STORY- IT HAS ALREADY BEEN WRITTEN :3)**

**Of course not! You've already killed enough!**

**Well duh, it is war after all.**

**Turn the sound ninja into cats and the leaf into dogs :3**

**Yes that would be funny~**

This is part 1 and I hope you all have liked it so far! And here's a random war quote, it fits the mood ;)

"_A solemn hush settled upon both lines. The desultory firing which had not ceased for many a day stopped. The tender cord had been touched and could the Soldiers have settled the war then, hands would have been stretched toward each other across the bloody chasm. I saw men weep who were unaccustomed to shedding tears. I am not ashamed in these maturer years to say that boy that I was, I buried my face in my hands and throwing my self upon the ground I wept bitter tears for home."_

"_Home! To the weary traveler wandering among strangers in a far away clime, to the mariner tossed hither and thither upon the billowy ocean, to the soldier engaged in mortal combat with his foe, there is no other word that expresses so much of security, contentment, comfort, peace and love as that fond word HOME!"_

-written by Augustus M. Erwin, Captain, Co. E. 117 Reg't. N.Y. at the National Encampments of the Grand Army of the Republic (G.A.R.) at their twenty-first meeting on September 11, 1888.


	15. KIBA

KIBA

The very ground they stood on seemed to be holding its breath.

Sound, Sand, and Leaf shinobi faced one another, each group unsure of who the real enemy was.

Kiba watched from the shelter of Hana's clinic, peering out through the door frame, kunai in hand. Akamaru and his blood stained white pelt stayed on the inside, guarding the pups under the watchful eyes of Storm and Blizzard.

His eyes widened as the ground outside began to move, a wall of sand formed in the air, blocking the enemy ninja from sight. Kiba's heart fell, was this Gaara's doing? And if so does that mean they had to fight Gaara?

Kiba took a deep breath, the odds of them being able to beat a sound and sand army was slim at best, but throw Gaara into the picture they were doomed. The sand ninja was untouchable because of the sand, he could probably wipe the leaf out in one huge sand tsunami if he wanted to.

But Gaara was an ally, a friend, would he do that?

Kiba's thoughts were interrupted, the next few seconds would change the course of the war, and his life.

One: There was a loud screeching noise, loud enough to make blood drip out of your ears, probably even kill if you were close enough. Kiba realized he could no longer hear.

Two: The wall of sand crumbled lamely to the ground, making the Earth rumble.

Three: Sound ninja scattered, throwing bombs at handicapped enemies that were writhing in pain from the sound attack.

Four: Storm lept out into the fray, killing an enemy. But not without an eye-for-an-eye type of punishment.

Five: The buildings caught on fire, including the clinic.

Six: Kiba tried to drag Akamaru out of the burning/ building. He failed as the roof caved in on them all.

_We all live in the war, but how many of us survive?_

* * *

><p><em><em>Hey hey hey! Look who came back after a much needed break from life and fanfiction. I know, this chapter sucks right? Right. well i figured hey my final exams are coming up soon- I need to study- then I thought- Hey remember that thing called fanfiction, you know with that story?- so now im left with craploads of homework and i need all the time i have for studying. So with that said I decided to treat you guys to a small portion of the next chapter 'For The King Part II.' Basically all I did was take out Kiba's part and feed it to you all so no one starves. ok? Kay.

I would like to thanks all of you who have stayed with me through my leave of absense, as soon as I'm dont with life crap-annoying isnt it?- I will be updating like a mad-woman.

REVIEW AND I MIGHT BE SOONER, you do know thats how these things work ;)


	16. The End?

Gaara:

Gaara leaned against the pile of wood in relief, his body ached and a medic came over (very hesitatingly) to aid him.

"I hope you know what you're doing." It was the third Hokage who spoke walking up to him, nodding in thanks to the medic.

Gaara's tired jade eyes looked up at the older man, every ounce of emotion had been stripped away from them. Neither of them said anything, still recalling the events the last half an hour brought.

* * *

><p>After breaking up the battle, Baki swore his allegiance to Gaara, giving up his position as general to the red head as well. The other sand Shinobi agreed, some nervously and others seemed rather relieved, to Gaara's surprise.<p>

Gai had ordered all shinobi able to perform shadow possession jutsu to contain the smaller army of sound ninja, who looked too weak to fight back either way. Gaara used his sand to strip them of the armor, making it nearly impossible for them to use any sound related attacks.

By the time they all returned from the battle field, Lee had already assembled the third Hokage and he had even managed to gather some more ninja to contain the sound without the Nara clan wasting its chakra.

The sound ninja were being held away from the mountain, to be questioned as soon as possible.

As for the sand ninja, they all bowed down and surrendered to the third, and ironically enough, he welcomed them with open arms.

Now they were all doing their best to assist in the medical aid of each other, and the people of the leaf.

* * *

><p>Gaara forced his head up to look the Hokage in the eyes, "Where's Shikamaru?" his throat made his voice sound forced and dry.<p>

The Hokage raised a questioning brow, "Fighting on Kakashi's team. Why?"

Gaara stood up, the frightened medic scurried away, "Where's the girl he came here with?"

The third narrowed his eyes, "Receiving treatment from Tsunade." He refrained from telling Gaara anything else, not knowing how the sand ninja would react.

Gaara sighed, his shoulders drooped in weariness.

Would this nightmare ever end?

_Nightmares don't just "end" you of all people should know that, boy. _

Gaara's frown deepened at the voice inside his head, Shukaku always liked to pop in at the worst of times.

* * *

><p>Gaara paced along the mouth of the cave, rubbing the back of his neck. People swarmed around him, working nonstop to get everything done as quickly as possible.<p>

There was still no word from Tsunade.

It had only been about an hour since they arrived at the mountain shelter. Temari had agreed to stand on guard duty, even though she was a sand kunoichi, her long distance wind jutsu would prove to be handy if an enemy battalion approaches. Especially one from the sound. Certain sand ninja were permitted to help in the war efforts, but the Hokage was still keeping a keen eye on them, as expected.

Naruto was a different story, Gaara had asked the third where the blonde jinchuriki was, the third didn't have an answer. The only explanation Gaara could pry out of the older man was that Naruto was undergoing training with lord Jiraiya, far away from the war.

They exchanged a knowing look, if Naruto found out about the war, he would come rushing back to help his village. It would be a blessing and a curse for the nine tails to show up in the midst of battle, and it was to be avoided at all costs.

Time was running out.

Gaara needed to end this ridiculous war now, but he wouldn't sacrifice any more leaf shinobi, instead he left the sanctuary with a small team of able bodied sand ninja, Baki included.

* * *

><p>They walked through the shattered, lifeless village. It was either eerily calm and silent or buildings were toppled over with small fires lapping at the sky.<p>

Gaara was half way to the battlefield when he stopped to glance over his shoulder at two figures sprinting towards them.

Two brothers. Sasuke and Itachi.

They skidded to a halt in front of Gaara and the other sand ninja, Sasuke spoke first, clasping Gaara's arm, "We're going with you."

* * *

><p>Gaara had fanned the group into a wide circle around the main battlefield, Itachi was sent in to find Kurenai, the captain of the leaf soldiers.<p>

Next Sasuke and Temari went around behind the enemy sand and sound units, waiting for the signal from Gaara.

Gaara himself stood between the two sides of ninja, his sand digging into the blood stained earth, creating tons of more for the wall he would use not only to stop the fighting, but to signal Sasuke and Temari when to restrain the sound ninja. The sand ninja would retreat the second they spot Gaara, at least that was the plan.

Itachi kneeled in the blood and dirt next to Gaara, Kurenai barking orders to her comrades to focus on the wounded, keeping them mostly on one side of where the wall with protrude from the ground.

When the sand finally finished building up underground, Gaara stood, raising his hands with him as the sand rose from the earth, and then the unexpected happened.

The wall started to crumble.

A single sound Shinobi lunged forward at the sight of Gaara, releasing his earsplitting Jutsu, even Gaara's ultimate defense can't stop sound. He fell on his knees, clutching his ears as his ear drums popped. Itachi focused his red eyed gaze on the sound ninja, casting him under genjutsu as his own hearing failed him.

Sasuke, Temari, and the rest of Gaara's team of ninja jumped out to intercept the sound ninja as they jumped over the crumbling wall, tossing bombs ruthlessly at the leaf ninja, a few buildings caved in, caught on fire, or both.

People were screaming around the fray of chaos, the revolting smell of burnt flesh dispersing into the air around them.

Gaara managed to lift his head, allowing his horror filled jadeite eyes to scan the battlefield. His eyes met with Itachi's, the Uchiha desperately clutching his own ears, the sharingan appearing in his gaze. With one look at the remaining sound shinobi, they froze, the power of the sharingans genjutsu rendering there body's useless.

For a few minutes at least.

The sand shinobi didn't dare to attack Gaara, and upon seeing their comrades fighting with him, they surrendered.

The sound shinobi were kept under lockdown until the war was over and a treaty was made, but for this to happen there was one more thing Gaara needed to take care of.

His father.

* * *

><p>After most of the commotion had died down Gaara had already left, leaving the operation in Itachi's hands.<p>

The red haired ninja sprinted towards the hospital, or at least what was left of it. The Kazekage wasn't at the other two battle sites, so Gaara's last option became the hospital, the area of attack.

He walked around for a few minutes, not seeing any sign of the Kage, eventually his feet carried him to the cliff, his green eyes scanning the blood stained surface. He reached up and grasped the rock, pulling himself up, climbing until he reached the top of the cliff overhang. Dead bodies of sand and sound ninja littered the ground, the stench of blood and death clawing at Gaara's senses as he strode forward past the bodies and the puddles of blood. The sun had started to set behind him, giving the eerie place a calm orange glow.

He stopped suddenly, now on the opposite end of the cliff where the rocks slopped downward into a jagged cluster of stone. A single body laid sprawled out on one of the ledges a few yards beneath him.

Gaara closed his eyes and turned away from it, not needing any further inspection to know who's it was. He started walking along the cliff, jumping down from the edge and starting towards the refugee sight.

* * *

><p><em>THE DEAD:<em>

_KIBA INUZUKA-LEAF SHINOBI-BOMB_

_AKAMARU- LEAF NINJA HOUND-BOMB_

_HAIMARU BROTHER- LEAF NINJA HOUND-BLOOD LOSS_

_KANKURO SABAKU-SAND SHINOBI-BOMB_

_STORM- LAND OF SNOW WOLF- UNKNOWN_

_BLIZZARD- LAND OF SNOW WOLF- CRUSHED TO DEATH WITH PUPS_

_FOURTH KAZEKAGE- SAND- UNKNOWN_

_THIRD HOKAGE- LEAF- ASSASINATED_

_SHIKAKU NARA- LEAF- PROTECTING THIRD HOKAGE_

END OF BOOK I

* * *

><p>Yes this really is how it ends :3<p>

What happens after the war, and to Kana and Gaara is in the sequel _Broken Sand_ which will be published as soon as possible!

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed/followed/favorited me and this story, I love you! :')


	17. AUTHORS NOTE BROKEN SAND update

UPDATE* -Broken Sand is published. Thank you everyone, it means a lot :)

* * *

><p>Hello everyone who's… still here… seriously, why are you still here? As in readingfollowing my stories? I mean, I haven't updated in forever! So for those of you who have stuck with me, I LOVE YOU! 3 and I love the new ones as well :3

Due to personal reasons (and school just starting up) finding the time to write has become nearly impossible, so I made a decision on whats most important in life: sleep, or fanfiction.

Obviously I picked fanfiction.

Yeah, your welcome.

I would also like to announce that I will be posting Broken sand shortly, which I know some of you have been waiting for. And to be one hundred percent honest with you, the only reason I decided to continue it, well this quickly(which isn't quick at all…), is because of a recent review from BookWorm. If you're reading this, whoever you may be, thanks for posting that review :D in all seriousness, reviews help… and I have traffic stats people… I know I have readers, that's right, I see you out there ;)

Getting back to the point, Broken Sand WILL be published before the weekend is over! I promise you this! So expect a new story within the next 24 hours, if your not a follower of me, you wont get a notification, so if you would like to read it, check back in when you can or just hit the follow button… no pressure…. It's just a button…. ;p

I would also like to say a special thanks to Maskedbeauty09 for the awesome story cover and also for the cover of Broken Sand. Check out some of her stories, which for the record I'm sorry to say I've been neglecting :'( so check them out :D

If anyone has any suggestions on the storyline for broken sand (keep in mind it is already mostly planned out) I am open to them. Just pm me, or if you just want to talk, you can pm me as well for that

Thanks again for everything and be sure to look for Broken Sand, being posted in the next few days!


End file.
